Todo va a estar bien
by rush.rose
Summary: Emily no lo ha pasado muy bien últimamente, pero eso podría cambiar después de una larga y confusa noche. Algo inesperado para ella vuelve sus días más felices pero no menos complicados.
1. La verdad duele

Capitulo 1  
>La verdad duele<p>

-¿Emily? ¿Estás ahí?- Spencer, Aria y Hanna miraban a la morena con preocupación. Emily las miró una a una y sin comprender preguntó.

-¿Ah? Sí, yo… Dónde más iba a estar.- Spencer y Aria volvieron a fijar la vista en los libros de álgebra y Hanna aun mirando a Emily le dijo.

-Hey, no sé en quién estarás pensando, pero quédate con nosotras, estamos juntas en esto.-

-¿En qué?- Preguntó Emily aun sin comprender.

-Vaya, sí que lo estabas pasando bien…- No alcanzó a terminar porque Spencer la interrumpió.

-Em, el trabajo de álgebra, ¿Lo recuerdas?.-

-Yo… necesito un café.- Murmuró la morena en voz baja pero audible.

-Yo creo que sí.- Dijo Aria.

-Café para cuatro saliendo.- Dijo Spencer levantándose de la silla, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque Hanna y Aria la detuvieron.

-No Spence, voy yo, no es por ser mala persona pero tu café no es el mejor del mundo.- Le dijo Aria con la voz más dulce que pudo poner debido a la ocasión.

-Muy bien, entonces esto es un break. Y dinos Em, ¿En qué pensabas?- Hanna y Spencer la miraban con sonrisas en las caras. Emily las miró y luego se volvió para ver a Aria, la morena parecía no entender nada, como recién salida de una borrachera.

-Em, Hanna y… Spence, aquí tienen.- Aria puso una taza de café al frente de cada chica y luego se sentó entre Spencer y Hanna para mirar a Emily. Finalmente la morena les dedicó la palabra.

-Pensaba en… que tenemos que apurarnos si queremos terminar este trabajo a tiempo.- Bajó la mirada y vio que justo al lado de su taza de café había un gran libro de historia que no había visto antes.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí, qué el trabajo no es de álgebra?- Prefuntó Emily y Hanna rió con ganas.

-Dime Em, ¿Cuándo has visto que los trabajos de álgebra se hagan en grupo?- Le reprochó la rubia a modo de burla.

-Ni si quiera estamos en la misma clase.- Dijo Aria tomando un sorbo de café.

-Ah, maravilloso, llegó la pizza.- Spencer se levantó otra vez, sonó el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabías que…?- Emily tenía una mano indicando a Spencer y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-_¿Cómo sabía que la pizza ya estaba aquí si el timbre aun no sonaba?- _Se quedó pensando mientras Spencer se alejaba.

-Oye Em.- Le llamó la atención Aria.

-¿Si?- Dijo la nadadora sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar sus pensamientos de lado por un momento.

-Sabemos que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero tienes que seguir adelante, has estado muy distraída últimamente.- Mientras Aria hablaba apareció Spencer por la puerta de atrás con bolsas individuales de comida china.

-Perder a Maya de esa forma, ouch, y lo de Paige…- Seguía hablando Aria pero la morena ya no la escucharba. Emily dejó de ver la comida china y su cara se transformó de confusión total a mega confusión.

-¿Qué pasó con Paige?- Estaba tan atenta a lo que Aria diría de aquella chica que olvidó por completo que ni si quiera les había contado de ella.

-Primero la culpa, después la negación… Vas bien Em, ahora solo te falta llorar un poco, comer helados y superado.- Hanna jugaba con los palillos.

Aria tomó la mano de Emily y comenzó otra vez.

-¿Recuerdas el día de la feria con Samara?- Emily recordó todo en pocos segundos. Después de ese día lo último que supo de Paige fue una llamada perdida en su móvil y desde eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-…claro porque ella siempre quiso ser la capitana pero como tú siempre fuiste la mejor. Dicen que no lo está pasando bien allá, parece que es un lugar, ¿Cómo dicen que era?-

-Peor que la prisión.- Terminó Hanna abriendo los ojos.

-Chicas eso no es verdad. Todos sabemos que está con su abuela.- Dijo Spencer y luego le dio un mordisco a su pedazo de pizza.

-¿De dónde salió esa pizza?- Pensó Emily en voz alta.

-No hay caso, la perdimos.- Hanna tenía ambas manos en las mejillas de la nadadora.

-El trabajo está hecho, muy bien chicas, creo que tendremos una muy buena calificación.- Spencer ordenaba un montón de hojas escritas a mano, pero esperen un momento, esa letra…

-La letra de Toby.- Apuntó Emily tomando una de las hojas.

-Aria creo que cambiaste el café de Emily por el de Spencer.- Comentó Hanna echando un vistazo a la taza de Emily que estaba vacía.

-Pero yo no…- Emily estaba segura de no haber probado el café.

-En fin, nos vemos mañana entonces.- Dijeron las chicas a Hanna y Emily tomó su bolso para sacar las llaves de su auto. Spencer, Em y Aria fueron a la puerta y Hanna las siguió para despedirse.

-Adiós Hanna, me gustó verte.- Se despidió Spencer.

-Aunque no hayas hecho nada del trabajo me preocuparé de que lleve tu nombre.- Aria dedicó una sonrisa y se fue caminando. Ya no había rastro de Spencer.

-Bueno Hann, yo creo que también me voy.-

-¿Irás a juntarte con alguien?-

-No, necesito un tiempo con mi almohada, realmente tengo la cabeza en otra parte.-

-Ya lo creo.- Dijo Hanna cerrando la puerta sin dejar salir a Emily.

-¡Hanna!- Exclamó Emily molesta.

La rubia tomó una mano de Emily y la llevó a su cuarto escaleras arriba.

-Te voy a dejar sola para que puedas ordenar tus ideas y a ver si logras dormir algo.- Emily se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación mirando a Hanna que estaba por bajar las escaleras.

-Em, recuerda que vives conmigo.- Bajó. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Emily fue un "Hola Caleb, que tal el…". Entró a al cuarto y se sentó en una de las camas. Al principio le costó un poco, pero lo logró con unos minutos extra de concentración.  
>Ordenó sus ideas.<p>

Maya estaba en ese horrible campamento y ya no quería hablarle, Paige la atormentó por mucho tiempo pero resultó ser muy dulce, un beso, un karaoke, un picnic y finalmente una última mirada en la feria donde también estaba Samara. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado esa chica? Ella estuvo ahí para Emily y la ayudó a olvidar, pero ¿Olvidar qué?

Paige, Paige, Paige.

La pelirroja había desaparecido de su vida como si nada. Recordó cada momento que había pasado con ella una y otra vez hasta que recordó la llamada perdida. Tuvo esa llamada en sus manos, pero la rechazó porque estaba enojada, no, más que eso, estaba dolida. Se arrepintió de no haber tomado la llamada. Quizás si hubiera contestado Paige estaría acompañándola ahora.

-Primero la culpa, después la negación…- Sonó en la cabeza de la morena con la voz de Hanna. Entonces ¿Ya había pasado por esto? Si no era así porqué Hanna habría dicho eso.

-Entonces Paige no está…- Una gota cayó por la mejilla de la chica y se quedó dormida sin haberse puesto el pijama.


	2. Alivio

Capítulo 2  
>Alivio<p>

-Vamos Em, el desayuno está listo. Hoy has dormido como nunca, cuando desperté y te vi dormida pensé que era sábado.- Hanna estaba sentada al borde de la cama de Emily. –Porque tú eres la que se levanta primero todos los días… -La rubia no alcanzó a terminar lo que tenía que decir.

-¡El trabajo!- La interrumpió Emily y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, nosotras hicimos el tuyo anoche.- Sonrió y se levantó. Ambas chicas bajaron después de darse una ducha. Hanna había tomado su café matutino antes de ir a despertar a Emily para no hacerlo tirándole un balde de agua fría a la cara, la chica no tenía el mejor humor del mundo al despertar por las mañanas y menos sin su café.  
>Emily estaba tomando un vaso con su jugo de mezcla de frutas cuando la señora Marin se despidió de las chicas.<p>

-Que tengan un buen día.- Se despidió con la mano mientras salía de la cocina.

-Ahá.- Dijo Hanna mirando su móvil. Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Hanna.- Emily miraba su vaso medio vacío.

-¿Si Em?-

-Ayer Spencer dijo que Paige estaba con su abuela…- Levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga a los ojos. -¿Es verdad?-

Hanna dejó el móvil en la mesa y miró a Emily con cara de pena mezclada con confusión.

-Bueno Em, si Spencer lo dijo, dalo por hecho… Yo aprendí eso a la fuerza.- Sonrió y luego tomó el móvil. -Dios mira la hora, si no salimos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo.-

En el camino las chicas no hablaron, Hanna iba en el asiento del copiloto escuchando música y cantando y Emily, que iba manejando, trataba de recordar la noche anterior. Se suponía que el trabajo había sido en grupo, pero Hanna le dijo que habían hecho el de ella.

-_Raro.- _Pensó.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron lentas. Emily estaba casi acostada en su mesa mirando por la ventana, pensaba en el karaoke con Paige, en dónde podría estar y qué estaría haciendo.

En el almuerzo comió un sándwich sola al aire libre, se sentía triste, extrañaba a Paige, había algo que le apretaba el pecho y no la dejaba concentrarse, pero también había algo que la molestaba, una sensación de que las cosas no encajaban.

-_Probablemente Aria si confundió mi café con el de Spencer, y el café de Spencer… a eso no se le puede decir café.-_ Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

Sonó la campana y volvió a clases, inglés con Mr. Fitz.

-_Por lo menos esta clase es un poco más entretenida.- _Entró a la sala y se sentó cerca de la ventana. Aria entró dando saltitos y sonriendo como niña de kínder en navidad.

Comenzaron las clases y Emily luchaba por entender lo que decía Mr. Fitz, no, más bien por escucharlo. Dirigió la mirada hacia Hanna que estaba más pendiente de sus uñas que de la clase, luego miró a Aria que trataba de disimular su sonrisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mr. Fitz, quién se esmeraba en no mirarla y que ahora discutía con Spencer sobre la actitud de un personaje y las semejanzas con la vida real del autor de la obra. Spencer se veía tan concentrada que Emily se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Dio vuelta la página de su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar apuntes, iba muy bien hasta que se sorprendió a si misma terminar una oración con "Paig" y una línea que trataba de parecerse a una 'e' no terminada. Puso el lápiz para rayarla y seguir con lo suyo, pero lo dejó así y siguió en otra línea.

Al fin logró comprender lo que decía Mr. Fitz y hasta levantó la mano un par de veces para responder algunas preguntas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Mr. Fitz fue a abrirla y luego miró a Aria. Emily suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Emily Fields.- Mr. Fitz la miraba. -Te necesitan.- Dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió a Spencer para seguir con la clase.

Emily tomó sus cosas y salió al pasillo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. Se dio vuelta para volver a entrar pero la puerta se cerró y miro rápidamente al lugar en que antes había estado la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento pero necesitaba hablar contigo, mira yo, te estuve llamando pero no me respondías y yo…- No alcanzó a terminar porque Emily la sorprendió con un abrazo casi desesperado.

-Es que superé mi meta y como es la capitana… Tú entiendes.- Le dijo la pelirroja de mala gana a un chico que pasaba por ahí y las miró sorprendido. Todos sabían que ellas dos no eran las amigas de los abrazos.

-Oh Paige…- Dijo Emily abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Mira Em, me alegro de verte pero, ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado?- Le ofreció a modo de petición la pelirroja.


	3. No todos los sueños son solo eso

Capítulo 3  
>No todos los sueños son solo eso<p>

Emily estaba sentada al borde de la piscina con los pies sumergidos en el agua fría.  
>Le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar pero en verdad no le importaba mucho entenderlo, estaba feliz y eso era lo que le importaba ahora.<p>

-Emily, de verdad me gustas mucho, estos últimos días no he dormido muy bien pensando en todo esto y…- Decía Paige mientras se sentaba al lado de la capitana y también sumergió los pies.

-…no quiero que se termine, por lo menos no de esta forma.- Terminó.

Emily apoyó su mano sobre la de Paige, que estaba sobre el borde de la piscina y ésta la miró algo sorprendida. Emily la miraba con cara de dulzura y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó Paige ladeando la cabeza.

-Por favor no hagas nada que te haga terminar donde tu abuela…- Dijo Emily sin cambiar su posición.

Paige solo pudo reaccionar con una sonrisa.

-…y lejos de mi.- Terminó Emily sin dejar de mirarla, pero la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

-Y porqué me dices eso.- Preguntó Paige fijando su mirada en las ondas que hacían sus pies en el agua de la piscina. La chica sonreía con gracia, pero en realidad se sentía muy bien sabiendo que por alguna razón Emily no quería estar lejos de ella.

-Yo, he tenido este sueño…- Comenzó la morena y a medida que le contaba su rostro se entristecía. -…y pasaba mucho tiempo y Spencer me decía que estabas con tu abuela pero Hanna mencionaba algo de una prisión.- La chica bajó la mirada y también la fijó en el movimiento del agua cuando Paige movía los pies.

Paige no la estaba escuchando con mucha atención y la miró con cara de sorpresa. -_No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, es irresistible.- _Pensaba.

-Y Aria decía esto de que lo estabas pasando muy mal…- Siguió Emily.

Paige la hizo callar dándole el beso más dulce.  
>Al terminar dejó los ojos cerrados unos segundos.<p>

-No puedo creerlo, la capitana del equipo de natación muere por mí.- Dijo la pelirroja apenas abrió los ojos. Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la morena.

-Yo nunca dije eso.- Soltó Emily rápidamente.

-Claro, te creo, pero no tienes porqué sonrojarte.- Paige tenía esa sonrisa burlona que Emily amaba, esa sonrisa que la hacía sentir tranquila.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emily en voz baja.

-No he hecho nada.- Se quejó Paige.

-Estás aquí y eso basta.- Dijo Emily bajando la voz.

-Emily… tu sueño no es tan falso como crees.- Paige volvió a mirar el agua y su sonrisa se borró.

Emily la escuchaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no quería que la pelirroja desapareciera como en el sueño.

-Yo sí me fui, pero no a la casa de mi abuela...- Sonrió fugazmente ante la idea de que Emily la hubiese mencionado antes.

-…Esta rubia, Samara, también estuviste con ella, es más, creo que lo único falso del sueño es eso de la pizza y la comida china de Spencer.- Cerró los ojos para esconder su pena.

-Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos desde hace más de un mes.- Terminó la pelirroja.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Exclamó Emily sorprendida.

-Después del picnic quedamos en que solo seríamos amigas, o bueno, nunca lo conversamos de buena manera.- Le aclaró Paige.

-Paige, wow, no sé qué decir. Cuando te vi en el pasillo sentí que podía volver a reír pero si todo esto es verdad… ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Emily algo cabreada.

Paige se demoró en responder.

-Mira Em, no importa lo que pase conmigo, solo perdóname por ser tan egoísta. Cuando te vi riendo con esa rubia odiosa solo quería poder cambiar papeles y ser yo quien riera contigo, pero sabía que no pasaría así que… No quiero que solo seamos amigas. Jamás creí que te haría tanto daño, solo mírate, no puede ser que de todo este tiempo solo recuerdes un sueño. Perdóname Emily.- Paige casi no pudo pronunciar el nombre de la morena.

-Eso puede cambiar, y no vuelvas a decir que lo que pase contigo no es importante.- Respondió Emily sin tomar en cuenta la última parte de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo podría cambiar?- Preguntó Paige con esperanza encubierta.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Paige.- Dijo Emily a modo de respuesta.

-No puedo Emily.- Dijo Paige y se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

-Sola no, pero yo estaré contigo.- Le dijo Emily seriamente pero con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la pelirroja pero la secó antes de que Emily la notara.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- Preguntó Paige.

-Tengo una vida entera por delante, ambas la tenemos, juntas.- Respondió la capitana.

Paige sonrió tímidamente y luego se recostó sin sacar los pies del agua y apoyando su nuca en ambas manos.

-Haces que parezca simple.- Le dijo la pelirroja mirando el techo del lugar.

-Creo que esto ya lo habíamos discutido.- Dijo Emily cortante.

Paige volvió a sentarse.

-Solo quería decirte que he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre esto y creo que habrá más momentos felices, que tristes y difíciles incluyendo a mi padre. Es posible que después de un año encerrada en un calabozo rodeado de un rio de lava al rojo vivo mi padre se dé cuenta de que no cambiará nada en mí y me deje en paz. Así podremos estar juntas Emily.- Hizo una pausa.

-Quiero decir. Sí, se la respuesta. Pero no puedo sola.- Terminó de recitar la pelirroja.

-Paige yo…-

-Tenemos clases Fields.- Le interrumpió Paige. Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para levantarse, la morena solo la miraba triste.

-No me voy a escapar, tranquila, te prometo que al final de las clases voy a estar aquí y no donde mi abuela.- Le dijo Paige dedicándole una sonrisa

La pelirroja encontraba realmente cómico que a Emily le preocupara que se fuera dónde su abuela, eso la hacía reír.

-De todas formas, no me gusta ir a su casa.- Dijo Paige mirando a otro lado pero con el brazo aun estirado hacia Emily.

La morena le sonrió y aceptó la ayuda para levantarse.  
>Caminaban hacia la puerta tomadas de la mano cuando Emily paró de golpe.<br>Paige la miró.

-¿No crees que el beso fue un poco corto?- Le preguntó.

Paige no logró contener una sonrisa, se acercó a Emily hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Emily cerró los ojos y separó sus labios pero Paige la empujó amablemente unos centímetros y salió sin decir nada antes que la capitana.

Emily se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba y atravesaba la puerta.

-Y esa… -

Hizo una pequeña pausa.

-… es una de las razones por la que la capitana muere por ti, McCullers.-

-¡Escuché eso Fields!-

-Dios que vergüenza.- Murmuró Emily para ella sonrojándose y miró al piso.

La puerta se abrió y Paige caminó unos pasos hacia ella.

-No creas que volveré a hablarte de mis sentimientos así que no te acostumbres.- Le advirtió firmemente.

Esta vez la pelirroja salió definitivamente dejando atrás la piscina y a Emily.

La morena se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de caminar a la puerta y volver a sus clases con Mr. Fitz, pero esta vez con un mejor ánimo y por su puesto mejor disposición.


	4. Confeción

Capítulo 4  
>Confesión<p>

-Muy bien es todo por hoy, y como soy muy simpático los dejaré salir unos minutos antes, no olviden el trabajo del viernes por favor, no daré plazos extra.- Mr. Fitz se sentó en su silla detrás del banco del profesor y hojeó unos trabajos. Las cuatro chicas salieron de la clase y Emily fue directo a su locker.

-Emily, ¿Qué pasó? No has dejado de sonreír desde que volviste.- Le preguntó Aria mirándola fijamente.

-Si Em, tienes la misma cara que Hanna cuando saca un diez en… cualquier ramo. -Aclaró Spencer.

-¡Oye!- Hanna frunció el ceño. -Bueno si es cierto.-

Emily cerró el locker, se dio vuelta y apoyó la espalda en el frio metal café claro para mirar a sus amigas.

-¿Acaso sacaron a la matona de Paige del equipo?- Trató de adivinar Spencer esperanzada.

-¡No! No estaría feliz por eso Spence.- La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de la morena. -¿Cómo sabes que estaba con ella?- Le preguntó Emily a Spencer.

-Spencer lo sabe todo.- Dijo Hanna como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Porque desde la primera fila se ve quién está en la puerta.- Respondió Spencer sin tomar en cuenta a Hanna.

-Em no rodees la pregunta, ¿Qué pasó?- Volvió a preguntar Aria.

Emily no sabía que responderles, las mentiras se le daban bien, pero no cuando se trataba de sus amigas y a esto se le sumaba que ellas no tenían idea de su relación con Paige, solo sabían que la odiaban porque ella odiaba a Emily.

-Es solo que habrá una competencia y…- La morena no alcanzó a terminar la idea porque fue interrumpida por Hanna.

-¡Por eso habías estado tan bajoneada toda la mañana!- Dijo Hanna triunfante. –Creías que Paige no estaba en Rosewood y que podrían haber perdido esa competencia sin ella.-

Spencer, Aria y Emily la miraron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la rubia.

-No estamos jugando a Scooby Doo Hann, Emily no necesita a esa piraña para ganar. –Dijo Aria volviendo la vista a la morena.

-Ya, en serio Em, ¿Qué pasó? Muero de la curiosidad, es como si A te hubiera enviado una foto suya con un cartelito que dijera que ya no nos molestaría más porque está de vacaciones.- Insistió Spencer con su cara seria de 'Aquí pasa algo'.

-Es lo que dice Hanna, yo estaba preocupada por Paige.- Confesó Emily.

Spencer abrió la boca sin querer.

–Bueno, no por ella exactamente, es solo que ella es muy buena nadadora y probablemente sí perderíamos sin ella en el equipo.- Finalizó Emily algo nerviosa por su mentira.

-¡Aria!- Mr. Fitz la llamó asomado desde una sala vacía. -¿Puedes venir por favor? Hay un pequeño problema con tu trabajo.- El profesor apuntaba hacia adentro de la sala y tenía unas hojas garabateadas en la otra.

-Nos vemos chicas.- Se despidió Aria y entró después de Mr. Fitz perdiéndose de vista.

-Un pequeño problema de autocontrol querrás decir.- Murmuró Hanna a modo de broma.

Emily rió forzadamente tratando de disfrazar sus nervios y funcionó bastante bien con Hanna pero no así con Spencer.

-Bueno Em, no me creo nada de lo que dijiste así que da gracias a la familia Hastings por su adoración a las clases extra.- Dijo Spencer mirando su reloj y verificando que su libro de genética estaba en su bolso.

-Hablaremos más tarde.- Se despidió Spencer.

-Sí Em, yo tengo este asunto…- Hanna movía las manos tratando de explicar algo que ni si quiera ella misma entendía.

-¿Peluquería?-

-Lo tienes.- Dijo Hanna en un suspiro y se alejó por el lado contrario que el que había tomado Spencer.

Emily se quedó apoyada en su locker por unos minutos.

-_Vaya, por poco me descubren. Nos descubren.- _Pensó.

Sonó la campana indicando el final de las clases y el inicio de las clases extra para personas como Spencer.

Emily caminó lentamente hacia la piscina para encontrarse con Paige. Puso una mano en la puerta para abrirla y respiró hondo antes de entrar.

Atravesó el marco pero para su sorpresa solo había niños en trajes de baño y dos profesores de natación.

Escuchó algo de un grupo delfín y un grupo salmón y varios niños levantaron sus pequeñas manos.

Se sentó en las gradas y se quedó mirando hasta que las clases de los niños terminaron. Aprovechó las dos horas para recordar cuando ella asistía a esas mismas clases hace unos años atrás.

Se levantó y fue al estacionamiento para volver a casa. Entró al auto y puso las llaves, antes de hacerlo arrancar miró fugazmente al asiento del copiloto que estaba vacío.

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella pero nadie respondió.

-Al parecer la casa es toda mía.- Dijo para ella misma.

Subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Hanna que también era suya desde hace unos días. Dejó su bolso a los pies de la cama y tomó un libro de química para leerlo en la cocina mientras comía algo.

-Dios… Quién habrá inventado esto…- Se quejó.

Después de unos quince minutos peleando con su libro tomó su móvil y llamó a Spencer, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y que además le enseñara eso de las radiaciones alfa y beta.

-Qué bueno que llamaste Em, voy en seguida, ¿Estas dónde Hanna no?-

-Sí.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Emily ya que Spencer se escuchaba muy decidida de venir a verla. No alcanzaron a pasar siete minutos y el timbre sonó. Emily se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Spencer no estaba sola, Hanna venía también.

-Hola Em, ¿Qué tal?- Hanna fue directo a la cocina a sentarse en la mesa.

-La vi de camino hacia acá así que la traje. ¿Entonces sí nos vas a contar lo que de verdad pasó?- Preguntó Spencer siguiendo a Hanna.

Emily cerró la puerta y fue a la cocina para juntarse con las chicas.  
>Que también estuviera Hanna la alivió un poco, así solo tendría que contárselo a Aria repitiendo la historia una sola vez y no dos. Se sentó al lado de sus amigas.<p>

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- Preguntó Emily.

-Vinimos todas aquí a hacer el trabajo de historia pero tú te quedaste dormida en tiempo record.- Respondió Spencer. Hanna asentía con la cabeza.

-Se trata de Paige.- Comenzó Emily.

-Si te ha dicho algo la mato.- Amenazó Hanna.

-No nada de eso Hann, hablamos un poco cuando me sacó de clases. Ella volvió de donde sea que estaba, no me quiso decir dónde.- Les empezó a contar Emily.

-Mejor se hubiese quedado en ese lugar por más tiempo, no se tu Em pero yo no he olvidado que esa loca trató de ahogarte.- Dijo Spencer.

-No, no se me ha olvidado tampoco.- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Antes de que se fuera tuvimos algo.- Soltó por fin la morena.

Spencer y Hanna abrieron sus bocas y adoptaron posiciones de tipo kung fu.

-No me miren así, no se los había dicho antes porque ella aun no se lo dice a nadie. Ustedes son las primeras en saberlo.- Les explicó Emily a las chicas.

-¿Spencer escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- Dijo Hanna sin dejar de mirar a Emily.

-¿La psicópata es gay?- Preguntó Spencer más a modo de exclamación que de pregunta.

-Sí, bueno, tienen que prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie.- Emily bajó la mirada.

-Eso no te gusta nada ¿No Em?- Preguntó Hanna adoptando una posición normal en la silla.

Emily la miró y se mordió el labio.

-No, no me gusta tener que andar escondida por ahí, siento que estamos haciendo algo malo y que nadie nos puede descubrir. No soy un crimal ni nada de eso, pero así me hace sentir.-

-Vaya, esto responde muchas preguntas Em.- Dijo Spencer. -Tienes que hablar con la… ella.-

-Intenté pero cuando me contó todo esto de que el sueño no era tan falso como pensaba, no reaccioné. Solo podía poner esta sonrisa tonta y escuchar lo que decía.- Se lamentó Emily.

-No me creo que hayas soñado tal cosa. ¿Te imaginas que alguien más tome el café de Spencer? Sería totalmente enfermizo.- Hanna sonreía para ella misma. –Oh, lo siento.- Se disculpó al notar su comentario fuera de lugar.

-Si volvió y lo primero que hizo fue hablar contigo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.- Dijo Spencer con sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga pero no entendía aún que la estaba ayudando con una psicópata con impulsos asesinos.

-Ya lo he hecho.- Murmuró Emily.

-Aww que lindas.- Soltó Hanna. Emily y Spencer la miraron. -¿Qué? No creen que muy romántico cuando dos personas se odian y después se enamoran.-

Emily sonrió y Spencer asintió con la cabeza de mala gana pero convencida del romanticismo de la situación.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí Em, no hay una princesa rosada esperando por ti?- Preguntó Hanna.

-Eso creía yo pero cuando fui a la piscina solo había niñitos nadando como gatos sin piernas.- Emily puso cara de asco.

-Princesa rosada, no podías haber dicho algo más sutil.- Le dijo Spencer a Hanna.

-No Spence, me gusta.- Se apresuró a decir Emily para evitar una discusión entre sus amigas. No era el mejor momento para eso.

-Emily, el día aún no termina, son tan solo las 17:56 tienes mucho tiempo.- Le dijo Spencer.

-Gracias chicas, de verdad me ha hecho muy bien hablarles de esto.- Emily se levantó y salió al porche. Tomó su móvil y le envió un sms a Paige.

"_Tenemos que hablar.  
>Emily. "<em>

No tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta.

"_Me lees la mente Fields. Te espero en mi casa."_


	5. Amigas

Capítulo 5  
>Amigas<p>

Emily estacionó su auto en la calle, al frente de la casa de Paige. Se dio cuenta de que no había ningún auto en el estacionamiento de la casa, probablemente sus padres estén de compras o algo por el estilo. Bajó y fue a tocar la puerta pero ésta se abrió antes de que alcanzara a ponerle una mano encima.

-Pasa por favor.- La invitó Paige y cerró la puerta luego de que Emily entrara.

A la izquierda había una puerta doble de vidrios y madera que daba a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar y en la esquina entre la puerta de entrada y la de la sala había un colgador con algunas chaquetas. A la derecha había una escalera Blanca de madera cubierta por una alfombra también blanca. Y al frente se extendía un pasillo corto con puertas al lado derecho y una en el fondo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber o comer?- Preguntó Paige señalando la puerta cerrada al final del pasillo. Emily supuso que debía ser la cocina.

-No planeo quedarme mucho.- Le respondió Emily.

-Oh… Ven, sígueme.- Paige llevó a Emily a la sala de estar.

-Siéntate donde quieras.- Le dijo a la morena tendiéndole una mano. Emily demoró unos segundos en comprender y le pasó su chaqueta. Paige fue a colgarla.

Emily miró a su alrededor. Una sala de estar realmente muy acogedora. Una chimenea levemente adornada, cuadros hermosos en cada pared, sillones y sofás que parecían estar sacados de una revista de 'Los 10 salones más elegantes del mundo', un piano de cola en la parte de atrás con un florero vacío sobre él y por supuesto, muchas fotos de Paige de todas las edades con medallas, trofeos o diplomas pero ninguna con la familia.

-Disculpa la demora, es que no encontraba las pantuflas de invitados, ya sabes, no tenemos muchos invitados.- Paige sonrió y le ofreció un par de pantuflas verdes.

-Si no te agradan no te las pongas, es solo que a mi padre no le gusta que esté con zapatos por la casa.- Se sentó en un sofá doble al frente del que Emily estaba sentada. Sólo las separaba una mesa de vidrio para el té que estaba sobre una alfombra felpuda blanca.

Pasaron unos minutos en que las chicas solo se miraban la una a la otra sin decir nada. Paige estaba sentada con los pies sobre el sofá abrazando sus piernas y Emily, al frente, estaba sentada normal con las manos juntas.

-¿Segura que no quieres nada?- Preguntó la pelirroja para romper el silencio.

-No me quedaré mucho Paige.- Volvió a decir Emily cortante y Paige miró al suelo.

-Emily lo siento mucho…- Reanudó Paige pero Emily la interrumpió.

-Seremos solo amigas.- Hubo un silencio incómodo. -Pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré ahí para ti.- Emily abrió la boca para decir algo más pero no dijo nada.

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor.- Siguió Paige intentando con fuerza no sonar triste.

Volvió a pasar un tiempo corto en qué ninguna chica habló.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Emily al fin.

Paige se levantó del sillón y caminó unos pasos para acercarse a Emily. Se veía muy incómoda.

-No me gusta este lugar, ¿Porqué mejor no vamos a mi habitación?- Le tendió una mano pero luego la sacó rápidamente. – Perdona.- Se disculpó avergonzada.

-Te sigo.- Emily se levantó y caminó detrás de Paige.

Subieron por las escaleras que estaban al lado de la puerta de entrada. Al principio Emily se sentía bien en aquella casa, pero luego de llegar al segundo piso una atmósfera pesada la rodeó. En las paredes había repisas y las repisas estaban abarrotadas de trofeos de todos los tamaños. Cuando no había repisas había diplomas enmarcados y si no había diplomas, había medallas colgadas perfectamente en filas hacia los lados y hacia abajo.

-Sí es horrible.- Dijo Paige siguiendo la mirada de su amiga. –Es el pasillo de la fama de mi padre, claro, todo eso es mío, pero es él quien disfruta de ellos. Después de ti.- Paige abrió una puerta y dejó entrar a Emily primero.

La habitación de Paige estaba extremadamente ordenada, la cama parecía nunca haber sido usada y todas las cosas relucían. Al lado de la cama había un pequeño velador con una lamparita de madera, un escritorio con una ventana al frente, al lado una repisa con libros, la mayoría enormes como diccionarios, al lado de la puerta había dos pequeñas puertas de madera y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Gracias, realmente no me gusta mi casa.- Rió Paige y se sentó en la cama. –Este es el único lugar dónde puedo ser yo y no la hija perfecta del señor McCullers. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras.- Se dirigió a Emily.

-No tienes porque ser así conmigo.- Dijo Emily molesta sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Así cómo?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Como si yo fuera la presidenta de los Estados Unidos o algo aún más importante.- Se quejó Emily.

-No Emily, toda mi vida he sido criada para ser así, es algo que no hago a propósito. Habría sido así con cualquiera- Le explicó Paige.

Emily no sabía que decir, tenía claro que el padre de Paige era exigente, pero no tenía idea de que fuera para tanto.

-De todas formas eso no quiere decir que para mí no seas más importante que la presidenta de los Estados Unidos…- Luego de decir eso miró a Emily rogando porque ésta no la hubiese escuchado.

-Necesito respuestas Paige.- Emily se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Paige y noto que en toda la habitación había una sola medalla, que colgaba en el cuello de un panda de peluche sobre el mismo escritorio.

-Pregunta, yo respondo.- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Emily.

-Dónde mi abuela.- Le respondió la pelirroja.

-Paige…- Emily le llamó la atención para que Paige dejara de bromear y se lo tomara en serio.

La pelirroja suspiró. -Estaba en un una academia de boxeo…- Paige se rió sola y se recostó en su cama escondiendo la cara.

-No te creo nada.- Dijo Emily triste. Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse pero se detuvo.

-Mi papá vio un folleto donde decía que una persona podía aprender ese deporte en muy poco tiempo y se emocionó pensando en que podría rellenar los espacios vacíos de sus repisas en menos de cuatro meses. Ya sabes 2 meses entrenando y después… No me crees, quédate aquí por favor.-

Paige se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Emily tomó la medalla del cuello del panda y la miró por ambos lados. Sonrió y la dejó en su lugar.

-Mira, no creo que te den esto por tocar la guitarra o jugar al football.- Le pasó un trofeo de más o menos treinta centímetros que en la parte de arriba tenía una pequeña estatua de un hombre con guantes con las piernas flectadas y un brazo levantado al cielo.

-Mírale la fecha si no te convences…- Paige se volvió a sentar y esperó la reacción de Emily mordiéndose el labio.

-Wow… ¿Dos meses dijiste?- Preguntó la morena sin esconder su asombro y olvidando su enojo.

-Sí, un poco menos en verdad porque estuve internada y… No se lo deseo a nadie, no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa.-

Emily le devolvió el trofeo, Paige lo recibió y lo dejó botado en el piso. Emily rió sin querer por el poco interés de la pelirroja con las evidencias de su gran capacidad de ganar en todo.

-¿Tienes más preguntas?- Preguntó Paige mirándola algo nerviosa.

- Sí. –Le preguntó Emily. -¿Porqué no llegaste a la piscina hoy después de clases como me habías dicho?- La morena estaba sentida. -Me dejaste esperando.- Terminó Emily con voz apagada.

-Por favor no creas que lo olvidé. No pude dejar de pensar en que tenía que ir lo antes posible, pero tenía clases extra y creí que podía terminar antes para ir contigo, el trabajo que nos hicieron hacer no era tan fácil como creí y en pocos minutos ya estaba totalmente concentrada en él. Fui la primera en terminarlo, pero cuando llegué a la piscina ya no había nadie.- Paige tenía el rostro triste.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer todo esto?- Le preguntó Emily.

-¿Qué cosa?- Paige ladeó la cabeza.

-Natación, tienes excelentes notas, te quedas a clases extra y en esa pared no solo había premios de natación, estoy segura de haber visto unos de volleyball, de atletismo y hasta un diploma de ¿Ajedrez? -

-Ah no me digas que viste so también.- Paige escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Creo que es genial.- Agregó Emily.

Paige volvió a mirarla a la cara y se alivió al ver a una Emily sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Digamos que no sé lo que es tener tiempo libre.- Mencionó Paige al aire.

-Paige… ¿De qué es esta?- Preguntó Emily mostrándole la medalla que colgaba del cuello del panda.

-Sabes de qué es Fields.- La pelirroja miró para otro lado.

-Es un segundo lugar en natación. ¿Porqué es la única que guardas en tu habitación teniendo montones de primeros lugares.-

Paige se encogió de hombros.

-Si solo estuviera encima del escritorio te creería eso, pero está en el cuello de un panda de peluche ¿Qué esconces McCullers?- Insistió Emily.

Paige dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos como se está a punto de saltar de un barranco muy alto al mar.

-Es, lo más cerca que alguna vez había estado de ti.- Dijo lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Segura que no quieres nada? Creo que tengo algunos brownies abajo.- La pelirroja caminó nerviosa hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Emily tenía la vista fija en la medalla que ahora estaba entre sus manos y la acariciaba suavemente con un pulgar.

-¿Yo fui el primer lugar?- Preguntó sin mirar a la pelirroja.

Paige se dio vuelta para ver que estaba haciendo Emily.

-Sí, cuando sacas el segundo nunca olvidas quién te ganó. Vamos deja eso, si tienes suerte puede que haya algo de leche.-

Salió de la habitación pero Emily le tomó la mano para detenerla y la abrazó por la espalda cerrando sus ojos y perdiendo su rostro en el cuello de Paige. La pelirroja, por su parte, se quedó tiesa.

Emily había estado haciéndose la dura pero después de eso le era imposible.

McCullers, la chica anti balas conservaba un segundo lugar en el cuello de un panda de peluche.

-Emily.- Paige rompió el silencio después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Mmhm?- Emily emitió un sonido a modo de pregunta.

-Me pesas.-

-Lo siento.- La morena retrocedió unos pasos sonrojándose.

Paige puso una mano instintivamente en el hombro donde había estado Emily unos segundos antes y lo apretó tiernamente como si quisiera guardar el calor que Emily había dejado en él.

-¡No puede ser!- Emily miraba su móvil.

-¿Murió alguien?- Preguntó Paige sin inmutarse.

-Sí, yo. Mañana tengo un examen de química y no se absolutamente nada más que el nombre del autor del libro.- Emily se veía realmente preocupada.

-¿Qué libro es?- Preguntó Paige acercándose a la repisa de al lado de su escritorio.

-El de Arthur G. Williams.-

-Edward, Edward G. Will….- Dijo Paige sacando un libro verde y gordo. -Ven aquí, yo te enseño.- Se sentó en la cama y abrió el libro para ver

por dónde empezar.

-¿Sabes química?- Preguntó Emily impresionada y dejó la boca levemente abierta.

-Más de lo que crees…- Dijo Paige levantando las cejas y cerrando fuertemente los labios al terminar.

Emily sonrió y se sentó al lado de Paige. Al rato ambas chicas estaban acostadas de panza. Paige le mostraba a Emily unos dibujos de átomos con ojos, manos y pies hechos por ella misma y luego indicaba un párrafo del libro.

Pasaron las horas y el cuaderno de Emily tenía varias hojas llenas con apuntes y dibujos.

-En esta parte hay un poco de física pero no creo que te lo pregunten. Te lo puedo enseñar si quieres.- Ofreció la pelirroja.

-Gracias Paige, de verdad, me has enseñado más de lo que he aprendido en un año.-

-Vamos Fields eso era facilísimo. – Sonrió Paige.

-Gracias.- Fue un agradecimiento muy dulce de parte de Emily, que se quedó mirando a Paige directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te has fijado en la hora que es?- Preguntó Paige mirando su reloj virtual del velador después de unos prolongados segundos sosteniendo la mirada de Emily.

-Oh Dios mío, Hanna me va a matar ¡Lo más seguro es que me encierre en un calabozo con un río de lava al rojo vivo!- Exclamó Emily levantándose de la cama y buscando sus cosas con la mirada.

Paige rió con ganas. -Eso te lo había dicho yo.-

-Paige ¿Puedo quedarme?- Preguntó Emily sin esperanza. -Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero puedo dormir en el sillón y salir lo más temprano posible…-

-No dormirás en el sillón, créeme no es cómodo.- Paige se había levantado también y sacaba algo de adentro de las puertas de la pared.

-Ponte esto.- Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Shorts y sudadera de box, eres muy mala persona McCullers.- Emily también sonreía.

-Creo que me lo han dicho un par de veces.- Dijo haciendo como que contaba con los dedos.

Las chicas se cambiaron de ropa, Emily se puso lo que le

había pasado Paige y ésta se puso unos shorts azules y una polera que le quedaba algo suelta.  
>Paige dobló su ropa y Emily metió la suya a la fuerza en su bolso.<p>

-Tienes suerte Fields, mi padre está en un viaje de trabajo y no vendrá hasta dos días.-

-Esto es más cómodo de lo que se cree.- Emily se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se movía delante de él como si modelara.

-Sí. Y te queda estupendo.- Emily se volvió para encarar a Paige que la estaba mirando perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo siento. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que a veces pienso en voz alta?- Dijo la pelirroja para hacerla olvidar lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

-Ya vengo, voy a buscar unas sábanas.- Dijo Paige. La chica estaba avergonzada y se podía notar en el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

Al volver con las sábanas y una almohada a la habitación se encontró con una Emily dormida plácidamente en su cama. Sacó el colchón de debajo de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla con el ruido y le puso las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces?- Sonó una voz llena de sueño desde la cama de arriba.

-Discúlpame, no quería despertarte.- El rostro de Paige estaba bastante deformado, con sus ojos abiertos y las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.

Emily tomo firmemente una mano de Paige y la fue acercando a ella dejándola acostada a su lado.

-Emily no puedo hacer esto.-

-Cállate y duerme.- Le respondió la morena.

-Dijiste que seríamos solo amigas.- Dijo Paige más nerviosa de lo que había estado hasta ese momento.

-Conozco muchas amigas que duermen juntas.- Dijo tapando a la pelirroja. –Ahora solo relájate y duerme.- Emily apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Paige y se alejó inmediatamente.

-¡Paige te dará un infarto!- La cara de Emily mostraba preocupación.

-Cállate y duerme Fields.- Respondió Paige completamente sonrojada. Su corazón palpitaba como si fuese un pequeño ser con las más grandes ganas de vivir.

Emily sonrió y cerró sus ojos adoptando la misma posición de segundos antes pero ahora con una mano de Paige en su cintura y la otra haciéndole cariño tiernamente en el pelo.

-Estás muy tensa.-

-Es tu culpa.- Fue lo último que le dijo Paige a Emily esa noche.


	6. Cálido despertar

Capítulo 6  
>Cálido despertar<p>

Emily despertó y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos marrones que la observaban a través de pequeños mechones de cabello rojizo.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Emily con pereza, la chica entrecerraba los ojos.

-Creí que nunca despertarías.- Paige se inclinó hacia adelante para levantarse pero Emily la abrazó por la cintura y no la dejó.

-Vamos Fields, tenemos que levantarnos.-

-No.- Se quejó Emily con voz de niña pequeña acurrucándose lo más cerca que pudo de la pelirroja.

Paige se rindió y volvió a poner la cabeza en la almohada dejando que Emily recuperara su posición con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Paige suspiró.

-Quedémonos aquí, nadie nos extrañará.- Dijo Emily sin cambiar la voz de niña pequeña y cerró los ojos abrazándola más fuerte.

-Em, tienes tu examen de química y todo el equipo extrañará a su capitana en la práctida de hoy en la tarde.- Paige sonreía sin querer.

-No me importa.- Reclamó la morena besando el cuello de Paige que cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

-Emily, quedamos en que seríamos amigas.- Dijo luego de unos 15 segundos.

-¡A levantarse, a levantarse!- Emily dejó la cama en menos de un segundo y recogió su bolso para cambiarse de ropa. Fue todo tan rápido que Paige no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca estaba levemente abierta, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza hacia atrás de manera que se podía ver una gran parte de su cuello y hombro desnudos.

-Escucho como palpita tu corazón desde acá.- Dijo Emily sentada en el suelo forcejeando con su bolso para sacar su ropa que parecía estar guardada a presión.

Paige se sonrojó aún más y se paró para sacar ropa para ella y Emily.

-Ponte esto, es más rápido.- Le arrojó un vestido corto y unos jeans a la cara.

-Cuando termines con eso ya estaremos de vacaciones.- Agregó la pelirroja refiriéndose a lo que tardaría Emily en sacar su ropa del bolso.

Cuando Paige ya tenía lo que se pondría colgando de un brazo, se dio vuelta para ir al baño y solo pudo reír con lo que vio.

Emily seguía en el piso y solo se le veía la mitad de la cara porque la otra mitad estaba bajo los jeans. Paige se los sacó de encima entre risitas.

-Usarás mi baño, yo iré al de abajo.- Dijo sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias Paige.- La voz dulce y sincera de Emily hizo que la otra chica se detuviera pero no se volvió para mirarla y tampoco dijo nada. Luego de unos segundos abandonó la habitación.

Emily tomó sus cosas y fue al pasillo de los trofeos. Paige había olvidado decirle cuál de todas las puertas daba al baño.

Abrió la que estaba al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Paige y se encontró en una pieza cuadrada con una gran ventana rectangular en la pared del fondo. Había guitarras acústicas, eléctricas, un teclado, varios violines colgados en la pared de la derecha y otros instrumentos.

Era una sala de música.

-_No sabía que le gustaran estas cosas.-_Pensó y salió cerrando la puerta.

Abrió otra del mismo lado que estaba dos metros más lejos.

-Bingo.- Entró al baño, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina porque era el único lugar de toda la casa donde se escuchaba ruido.

-¿Paige McCullers también cocina?- Preguntó Emily sentándose a la mesa. Se parecía mucho a la cocina de Hanna solo que ésta no tenía una puerta trasera.

Paige asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un sartén en una mano y en la otra un salero.

-Son solo huevos revueltos.- Dijo como si no fuera nada.

-Me sorprendes Paige.- Dijo Emily sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Las chicas desayunaron tostadas con huevo revuelto y para sorpresa de Emily, Paige había hecho el mismo jugo de mezcla de frutas que hacía ella para sus desayunos.

Mientras comían Paige le hizo un par de preguntas de química a Emily para ver si sabía las respuestas.

-Lo sabes todo, te irá bien.- Dijo Paige mirando su tostada que estaba intacta en el plato.

Emily la observó un momento antes de hablar. La pelirroja estaba triste, pero todo en ella daba a entender lo contrario. Sonreía y hablaba como si estuviera bien.

-¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó Emily dejando lo que quedaba de su tostada de lado y mirándola fijamente.

Paige levantó la vista para poder mirarla a los ojos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró sin decir nada. Miró distraídamente hacia un lado y sus ojos se posaron en una cesta de frutas.

Emily no quería presionarla, pero sabía que sin un pequeño empujón Paige no le diría nada.

-Ahora es un buen momento para que digas lo que piensas en voz alta.- Le dijo en tono de juego.

-Emily…- Comenzó pero se detuvo unos segundos.

-Tengo miedo.- Finalizó

Emily pensó en tomar una de las manos de Paige entre las suyas como lo hacía Aria con ella, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Mira Em, no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve decirle esto a mi padre, el resto del mundo no me importa tanto pero…- Otro silencio. Ahora Paige si mostraba algo de tristeza en los ojos. Emily esperó sin decir nada y sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si solo somos amigas ¿Me seguirás queriendo después de todo ese tiempo?-

Emily separó los labios para responderle.

-Espera, no tienes que responder eso.- Se adelantó Paige. –Ya lo descubriré yo misma.- Terminó con una sonrisa. Estaba aliviada de soltar lo que la atormentaba sin importar que Emily le respondiera o no. Sabía que si Emily le decía que sí entonces no tendría apuro en hablar con su padre, y si le decía que no, entonces no tenía realmente que hablar con él.

Emily se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta. Estaba segura que Paige era una de sus personas favoritas pero ¿Cuánto tiemplo planeaba tardarse?

-Vamos Em, aún estamos a tiempo de llegar sin conseguir un castigo.- Dijo Paige de buen humor desde la puerta de la cocina. En el tiempo en que Emily se había sumergido en sus pensamientos Paige había ordenado y limpiado todo.

La morena se levantó en silencio y ambas chicas salieron de la casa.

-Te llevo.- Dijo Emily tomando la mano de la pelirroja y caminando hacia su auto.

-Preferiría ir en mi bici.- Dijo Paige sin resistirse a la mano de Emily y caminando con ella.

-Somos amigas, no hay necesidad de evitarnos.- Dijo Emily abriéndole la puerta para dejarla entrar.

-Creo que no tengo opción.- Se rindió la pelirroja subiendo al auto.

Cuando Emily subió puso todos los seguros de las puertas dejando el auto completamente cerrado.

-No te alteres, pero esto es un secuestro.- Le dijo la morena.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas y rieron con ganas. Emily hizo arrancar el auto y en cuanto su mano derecha quedó desocupada Paige la tomó entre las suyas y no la soltó hasta que llegaron.

El camino se les hizo corto debido a las risas, Paige le fue contando a Emily de algunas anécdotas vergonzosas que le habían pasado durante sus numerosas prácticas de los diferentes deportes que seguía y Emily entre risas le contó algunas de las suyas.


	7. Explicaciones

Capítulo 7  
>Explicaciones<p>

Durante todo el primer bloque de clases Emily pensó en cómo sería la mejor forma de contar a las chicas lo que había sucedido. Le inquietaba no saber lo que le habría dicho Hanna a su madre por no haber llegado a dormir anoche.

Sonó la campana y todos salieron a recreo.  
>Emily fue a su locker adivinando que sería el lugar dónde se encontrarían todas y lo hizo bien, Aria y Spencer estaban esperándola de pie al lado de su locker y Hanna caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente. Se notaba que estaba muy inquieta.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Emily cuando estuvo cerca de las demás.

Hanna dejó de moverse y su rostro reflejó todo el enojo contenido de la noche anterior.

-Más te vale que tengas una muy buena excusa Emily Fields, traté de llamarte pero salía una mujer diciéndome que el número no existía, así que te envié unos 20 mensajes de texto que jamás respondiste, ¡Tanto te costaba llamar y avisar que estabas bien! Me costó un mundo quedarme dormida Em, me pasé montones de películas de terror que dejarían a Freddy Krueger como un ser adorable, ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Hanna estaba tan alterada que regañaba a Emily como si fuera su madre, o peor. Las palabras no dejaban de brotar de entre sus labios.

Emily tomó su móvil para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas o los textos de Hanna.

-No tengo nada.- Dijo aun mirando su móvil.

-¡Dame eso!- Hanna se lo sacó de las manos para revisarlo.

Mientras tanto Emily miró a Spencer y Aria. Spencer, que ya sabía que Emily no había llegado a casa de Hanna, se había acercado a la rubia para ver el móvil de Emily y Aria la miraba con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Le preguntó Aria a Emily.

-La muy ingrata no llegó a casa anoche.- Murmuró Hanna sin quitarle la vista al móvil.

-Estuve saliendo con Paige, pero ahora somos solo…- Trató de explicarle Emily a Aria.

-No me lo creo, ¿Porqué no están registradas todas mis llamadas?- Interrumpió Hanna y Emily y Aria la miraron.

-¿Qué paso Em?- Preguntó Hanna cortante mirando desafiante a la morena.

Emily sonrió instintivamente cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, aunque sus tres amigas tuvieran caras de funeral pensando en lo peor.

-Me quedé donde Paige.- Dijo Emily sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- Preguntó Spencer abandonando todo indicio de preocupación.

-Fui a su casa para aclarar las cosas y…- Empezó Emily.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- La interrumpió Aria con una ceja levantada. Como la chica se había perdido la historia de Emily y Paige del día anterior le costaba entender lo que pasaba.

-Sabrías toda la historia si no te hubieses ido a 'corregir' tu trabajo de inglés.- Le dijo Spencer a aria y luego volvió a mirar a Emily para que siguiera.

-Me enseñó química para el examen de hoy y se me hizo tarde, así que le pedí quedarme.- Terminó de resumir Emily.

-Podrías haber llamado para avisar.- Dijo Hanna dolida.

-¿Eso de estudiar química es real o significa otra cosa?- Preguntó Spencer burlona.

-Lo siento Hanna, no lo pensé. No Spence, es solo química.- Aclaró la morena.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Entonces tú y esa loca…?- Aria no podía disimular la cara de que no entendía nada.

-Salimos por un tiempo pero ahora somos solo amigas.- Le explicó Emily.

-¿No habías dicho que le darías una oportunidad?- Preguntó Spencer.

-Eso hago, pero no puedo dársela tan fácil.- Respondió Emily.

-La próxima vez me llamarás Emily, no importa la hora, pero así me dejarías dormir tranquila.- Dijo Hanna seriamente.

-Hanna de veras que lo siento, yo solo podía pensar en Pai…- La chica se sonrojó. -… no estaba en mi mejor estado de alerta.- Se retractó.

Spencer y aria intercambiaron miradas de ternura.

-Cuando volvamos a casa hablaré con tu mamá para contarle todo y no tendrás ningún problema, lo prometo.- Se apresuró a decir Emily borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No Em, cuando llegó del trabajo y preguntó por ti le dije que estabas durmiendo y hoy en la mañana le inventé que habías salido antes por una práctica de natación.- Le informó Hanna.

-Gracias Hann.- Dijo Emily realmente agradecida.

-Me debes una Em, una muy grande.- La rubia volvió a su humor de siempre.

-Hola Hanna.- Caleb la sorprendió abrazándola por la cintura.

Hanna no le respondió nada y sus ojos de posaron en el móvil de Emily que seguía sosteniendo en la mano.

-Caleb necesito tu ayuda, Em me quedo con tu móvil.- Dijo Hanna saliéndose del abrazo del chico y tomándolo de la mano para que se fueran caminando, pero justo sonó su propio móvil. Era un mensaje de texto. Hanna se quedó mirando el móvil sin moverse.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Aria preocupada.

Hanna le pasó el teléfono a Aria.

-La próxima vez no la volverás a ver. A.- Leyó Aria y las cuatro chicas intercambiaron miradas de susto y miedo.

-¿Quién es A?- Preguntó Caleb.

-Ayúdame a saber porqué el teléfono de Emily se bloqueó anoche y quizás lo sepamos- Le dijo Hanna al chico adoptando un tono burlón en la voz para hacerle creer que no era importante y se fueron caminando de la mano.

-Desgraciado.- Murmuró Aria con la vista fija en el bolso de Hanna.

-¿Em estas bien?- Le preguntó Spencer a Emily y Aria volteó para ver a una Emily muy asustada.

-No lo sé.- Dijo la nadadora tocándose el labio.

-Vamos Em, si nos tomáramos en serio todas la amenazas de A estaríamos en un bunker kilómetros bajo tierra.- Trató de calmarla Aria.

-Estoy cansada de todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos que le molestó tanto a A?- Dijo Emily mirando al piso y las otras chicas se quedaron pensando.

Sonó la campana.

-Matemáticas 2.- Dijo Spencer en modo 'no llegar tarde a clases' y se perdió de vista.

Aria apoyó una mano en el hombro de Emily y le sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila Em, aquí no nos puede pasar nada.-

Emily sonrió forzadamente.

-Tu examen Em, suerte.- Le dijo Aria y se fue por el mismo pasillo que Spencer.

Emily se la quedó mirando hasta que se perdido de vista y luego dio media vuelta para ir a su clase.

-Ven conmigo.- Alguien la tomó de una mano y la llevó al baño más cercano cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

-Paige, ¿Pasó algo, estás bien?- La pelirroja miraba a Emily sin pestañear.

-Necesitaba verte.- Le dijo a Emily. -Solo eso.-

-¿Así, escondidas?- Emily miró la manilla de la puerta, estaba cabreada por todo lo que había pasado recién.

Paige se acercó y tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos.

-Paige no quiero…-

La pelirroja apoyó su frente en la de Emily y cerró sus ojos.

-Solo quería sentirte cerca, saber que estás aquí.-

Emily abrazó a Paige juntando sus manos sobre la espalda de la pelirroja. Estar con ella la hacía olvidar los malos ratos, la transportaba a un lugar dónde no importaba nada.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti.- Le dijo Emily y acercó sus labios a los de Paige.

-Lo siento Em, si nos besamos ahora no te concentrarás en tu examen.- Paige rechazó el beso y solo acarició la mejilla de la morena con ternura.

-No estamos portándonos como amigas.- Dijo Paige separándose de Emily y abriendo la puerta.

-Ambas sabemos que no queremos eso.- dijo Emily saliendo del baño.

-Emily…- La llamó Paige y la morena se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Que te vaya bien.- Le sonrió Paige, pero Emily supo al instante que no era eso lo que quería decirle.


	8. Mentiras

Capítulo 8  
>Mentiras<p>

-¿Y bien Em, cómo te fue?- Preguntó Hanna devolviéndole el móvil a Emily que estaba guardando unos libros en su locker.

-Bien, gracias.- Respondió la morena siguiendo distraídamente con lo suyo.

-Oye Em, si estas así por lo de anoche, ya pasó, bórralo.-

-No es eso.- Emily miró a Hanna unos segundos y luego volvió a su locker e hizo como que buscaba algo.

-Caleb recuperó los mensajes y las llamadas, dijo que fue un bloqueo temporal hecho desde tu móvil.- Dijo Hanna.

Emily volvió a mirarla.

-Yo no… ni si quiera sabía que tenía esa opción.- Respondió Emily.

-Quizás fue…-

-No me importa, estoy harta de A y de las mentiras.- Emily tenía una mano sobre uno de los libros y miraba fijamente el fondo del locker.

-Todo esto es… Me rindo, creo que si dejáramos que las cosas pasaran en vez de detenerlas con más mentiras…- La chica ya no quería más guerra.

-Cada vez que le contamos a alguien de A ese alguien sale lastimado Em, quizás tengas razón y sea mejor dejar las mentiras, pero piensa en toda la gente que quedará mal. Las mentiras ya no son algo que podamos elegir, son necesarias.- La interrumpió Hanna hablando fuerte al principio y luego más bajo, tristemente.

Las chicas se quedaron sin decir nada por unos segundos que parecieron ser minutos.

-Toma.- Dijo Hanna pasándole el móvil a Emily para romper el silencio.

-Gracias.- Respondió la morena aceptándolo y guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans que Paige le había prestado.

-Quedé con Mona para hacer los deberes, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde.- Dijo Hanna.

-Si yo… tengo práctica.-

-Nos vemos para la cena.- Se despidió Hanna alejándose.

Emily cerró el locker y fue al vestidor de la piscina donde estaba la mayoría del equipo cambiándose.

-¿Qué tal el examen Fields?- Paige se sentó en la banca al lado del bolso de Emily. La chica llevaba puesto el traje de baño y encima una polera sin cuello que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos.

-Bien.- Respondió Emily sacando su traje de baño del bolso.

-¿Solo bien?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

Emily la miró unos segundos y luego sacó de su bolso de clases una hoja. Sin mirarla se la pasó a Paige.

-Un 10, es estupendo. Deberíamos estudiar juntas más seguido.- Dijo Paige mirando el 10 de Emily.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿McCullers y Fields estudiando juntas?- La entrenadora estaba parada detrás de Paige con una carpeta abierta en una mano y un lápiz en la otra.

Paige se dio vuelta en la banca siguiendo la mirada de Emily.

-Sí, fue solo una vez.- Dijo Emily rápidamente y se sacó la chaqueta.

-¿Puedo verlo?- La entrenadora tomó el examen de la mano de Paige y lo comparaba con una de las hojas de su carpeta que parecía ser una lista de las chicas del equipo y al lado de cada una había varias columnas con números. Mientras que Emily se cambiaba.

-No es suficiente Emily, tienes que seguir subiendo tus notas si quieres competir a fines de este semestre, ya lo habíamos hablado.- Dijo la entrenadora.

Paige miró a Emily que ya tenía puesto su traje de baño y luego miró a la entrenadora.

-¿Perdón? ¿Emily no competirá?- Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

-Si sus notas siguen así, serás la capitana en dos semanas Paige.- Dijo la entrenadora con una mirada fría.

-No puede hacer eso.- Reclamó Paige levantándose.

Emily la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin moverse.

-Yo no pongo las reglas, solo las sigo.- Respondió la entrenadora cortante.

-Pero puede enviar una solicitud al director para que Emily compita ¡Es la mejor del equipo!- Paige estaba enojada por la poca preocupación de la entrenadora.

Emily no podía dejar de mirar a Paige. _-¿Me está defendiendo con la entrenadora en público?- _Pensaba la chica.

-OK, no sé qué pasó aquí para que rechaces el puesto de capitana, menos voy a saber por qué ahora quieres a Emily en el equipo, pero sé que ustedes dos tienen la solución para esto.- La entrenadora le devolvió el examen a Paige.

-Las quiero en el agua en cinco minutos.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Emily no dejó de mirar a Paige y ésta miraba el examen.

-Los martes y los sábados.- Dijo Paige volteando para ver a Emily a los ojos.

-Nos juntaremos esos días después de clases. Dos horas deben ser suficientes, aunque si necesitas más tiempo… Yo no tengo nada que hacer ninguno de los dos días, o bueno, el sábado tengo esto de la perrera pero es en la tarde así que tendríamos toda la mañana.- Paige interpretó la solución de la entrenadora como ser tutora de Emily y así ayudarla con sus notas. La chica la miraba con los ojos brillantes y le armaba el plan con el mejor de los ánimos, pero Emily solo la miraba sin decir nada.

La sonrisa de Paige se borró.

-Claro, si no quieres no hay ningún problema.- Dijo la pelirroja y bajó la mirada.

-¿Porqué haces esto? Solo nos pondrás las cosas más difíciles a las dos.- Dijo Emily algo molesta.

-Emily solo quiero ayudarte, he visto lo mucho que te esfuerzas para estar donde estas y no quiero ver que todo eso se vaya en picada solo por tus notas.- Dijo Paige dulcemente.

-No has pensado alguna vez que tú puedes ser la causa de mis malas notas.- Dijo Emily cortante y dejó a Paige sola en el vestidor.

-_Yo soy… el problema.-_ Pensó la pelirroja y se dejó caer en la banca.

…

-Emily, ¿Dónde está Paige?- Le preguntó la entrenadora a Emily que acababa de terminar una vuelta a la piscina.

La chica se quitó las gafas de natación y fijó los ojos en los de la entrenadora.

-La última vez que la vi estaba en los vestidores.- Dijo Emily como si nada.

-Ve a buscarla.-

-¿Porqué yo?- Se quejó la morena.

-Eres la única que ya terminó las vueltas.- Fue la respuesta de la entrenadora.

Emily salió de la piscina a regañadientes y se quitó la gorra de camino al vestidor.

-Paige llevas 23 minutos de retraso.- Dijo Emily desde la puerta.

Nadie contestó. Emily entró y caminó por los pequeños pasillos de lockers azules. Solo había bancas con bolsos y mochilas y mucha ropa desordenada.

-¿Paige?- Fue a su locker en el pasillo siguiente pero la pelirroja no estaba y tampoco sus cosas.

Sobre el bolso de Emily estaba su examen de química doblado. Lo tomó y lo abrió como si Paige estuviese escondida ahí dentro.  
>Al mirarlo sus ojos se empañaron y acercó el examen a su pecho.<p>

-¿Qué hice?- Murmuró muy bajo.

Se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. No alcanzaron a pasar cinco minutos y su móvil sonó. Lo tomó estirando una mano.

-_Pobre Em, enojada con Paige por vivir una mentira ¿Pero qué diría Maya si se enterara de tu engaño? No eres la víctima, así que no actúes como tal. A_.- Leyó Emily en voz baja.

_-Tiene razón… no puedo enojarme con Paige por eso, yo soy mucho peor.-_ Pensó la morena.

Se levantó sin ánimos y tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha, ya no quería volver a la práctica.

Por primera vez no estaba asustada por un mensaje de A. ¿Qué significaba eso, acaso no le importaba la amenaza de que Maya se enterara de lo suyo con Paige? Probablemente Maya se enojaría mucho, le haría daño y tomaría la decisión apresurada de no hablarle más.

Pero… ¿Por qué no se sentía culpable con eso?

-_Aún me gusta Maya, pero Paige, me hace sentir especial_.- Emily tenía un debate interno. Tenía los ojos cerrados bajo el chorro de agua tibia. La imagen de una medalla colgada al cuello de un panda pasó fugazmente por su cabeza.

-_Emily Fields…-_ Se dijo a si misma. _-…la fecha en esa medalla…-_ La chica abrió los ojos de golpe.

-_Paige me mintió_.- El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Porqué estoy aquí?- Se preguntó en voz alta. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y sin secarse el pelo ni peinarlo tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo al estacionamiento.

Ya sentada dentro del auto le envió un mensaje de texto a Paige.

_-Necesito hablar contigo ahora ¿Dónde estás?-_


	9. El gato y el ratón

Capítulo 9  
>El gato y el ratón<p>

Emily bajó del auto y miró alrededor buscando a Paige. Había estado ahí antes, era el mismo lago donde Spencer tenía una casita de vacaciones. Todavía había sol pero no estaba caliente, más bien hacía algo de frio.

Emily caminó a través de unos árboles para llegar a la orilla del lago.

Paige estaba sentada en la arena gris abrazando sus piernas y mirando el agua.

Emily se acercó para sentarse a su lado pero Paige se corrió unos centímetros para evitar el contacto.

-Paige lo siento mucho, yo estaba enojada por otra cosa, no sé en qué estaba pensando al decirte lo que dije…- Emily se sentía muy mal y Paige no la miraba.

-No quería que vinieras.- Fue la única respuesta que le dio Paige, que seguía con la vista perdida en el lago.

-¿Porqué me dijiste que estabas aquí?- Le preguntó Emily incomprensiva.

Paige suspiró.

-No importa lo que yo quiera, dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo.- Paige no dejaba de mirar el agua del lago y se mantenía indiferente.

-Me mentiste.- Dijo Emily tranquilamente.

Paige la miró por primera vez pero su rostro seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Me dijiste que te habías dado cuenta de esto después de haberme visto con Maya.- Emily hizo una pausa y Paige volvió a mirar al lago.

-Pero la fecha en esa medalla, era de mucho antes de que Maya se mudara a Rosewood.- Terminó Emily.

-No mentí. Fue ahí cuando lo acepté, cuando supe que quizás sí podría pasar algo. Nunca había querido tanto estar cerca de alguien y me odiaba por eso, ya sabes, las dos somos mujeres. Cuando te vi con Maya dejé de martirizarme.- La pelirroja no se atrevía a mirar a Emily a la cara.

Emily se puso delante de Paige para obligarla a mirarla, pero ésta bajó la mirada.

-Deberías irte, ya tienes lo que buscabas, yo solo te hago daño, no soy lo que necesitas.- Paige cerró los ojos para contener unas lágrimas que la amenazaban con delatarla.

Emily tomó el rostro de Paige con ambas manos, pero la chica se rehusó a mirarla.

-No es así Paige, la única que ha hecho daño aquí soy yo, pasaste todo este tiempo sufriendo sola y yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta.- Una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por una de las mejillas de Emily.

-Todo lo que has hecho por mí, las cosas que me has dicho son lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho.- Terminó Emily.

-Es solo lo que siento Em.- Al fin sus miradas se conectaron.

-Por eso es hermoso, me dices lo que sientes sin importar nada, compartes conmigo lo más íntimo que tienes.- Dijo Emily.

-Sería injusto no dejarte saber algo que causas tú, en cierto modo, también es tuyo.- Dijo Paige.

Emily la besó suavemente en la boca.

-Lo siento si te hice bajar las notas.- Se disculpó Paige.

-Cállate y bésame.- Emily empujó a Paige sobre la arena dejándola de espalda y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero esta vez en un beso más apasionado y más largo.

-Me encanta el escándalo que hace tu corazón cuando estás conmigo.- dijo Emily separándose de Paige tan poco que sus labios se rozaban cuando hablaba.

-Deberías poder ver la fiesta de mariposas en mi estómago.- Dijo Paige con una sonrisa y eliminó la corta distancia entre sus labios. Abrazó a Emily por la cintura y la hizo girar en la arena dejándola de espalda a ella esta vez.

-Se está haciendo tarde Fields.- dijo Paige mirando a Emily con una cara que pedía a gritos más besos.

-Siempre echando a perder los buenos momentos McCullers.-

-Oye Em.- Paige la miraba mientras Emily dibujaba círculos imaginarios en el cuello de la pelirroja.

-¿Si?-

-¿Aun estás enojada conmigo?- Soltó Paige.

-No puedo creer que preguntes eso después de que casi te comí a besos.- dijo Emily y Paige sonrió.

-Nunca estuve enojada contigo, solo estaba cabreada por cosas que habían pasado antes y me descargué contigo, fue sin pensar. Perdóname.- Se disculpó Emily.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas en la arena por unos minutos. Emily acariciaba el cabello de Paige, y Paige tenía raptada la otra mano de Emily entre las suyas.

-Le diré a mis padres.- Dijo Paige como si nada.

Emily no dijo nada y siguió acariciándola.

Paige se incorporó y miró a la morena.

-Tienes razón Em, esto de andar a escondidas es horrible, de pensar que podríamos estar así todos los días en el colegio sin tener que esperar a la hora de salida. Andar de la mano, mirarnos en clases y reír juntas.- Paige sonreía, se veía emocionada.

-Quién dice que no te veo durante clases.- Dijo Emily levantando una ceja.

Paige rió. -Es por eso que tus notas están bajas.-

-¡Oye!- Emily la empujó amistosamente.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra y miraron juntas cómo el sol se escondía entre los árboles por el otro lado del lago.

-Es hermoso.- Dijo Paige en un suspiro.

-No supera lo que veo ahora.- Dijo Emily.

Paige la miró y volteó para ver detrás de ella, pero no había nada. Emily la miraba a ella y a nadie más. La pelirroja se sonrojó.  
>Emily acarició una de las mejillas de Paige y se acercó para besarla.<p>

-Vamos, te llevo a casa.- Dijo Emily levantándose.

-Gracias Em, pero vine en el auto de mi papá.- Le respondió Paige también levantándose.

Emily abrazó a Paige y se quedó mirándola.

-Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, no sé cómo tú puedes contarme todo lo que sientes sin fastidiarte entera.- Le dijo Emily.

-Considérate especial, no lo haría con cualquiera.- Dijo Paige sonriendo y tomando a Emily de la mano para ir a los autos.

-No quiero irme.- Dijo Emily sentada en el asiento del conductor mirando a Paige que estaba parada afuera con los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana de la puerta.

-Debes descansar Em, además qué diría Hanna si vuelves a desaparecer esta noche.-

-¿Estás tratando de decir que no dormiste bien anoche?- Preguntó Emily tergiversando las palabras de Paige.

-Dejémoslo como que no dormí.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal estabas?- volvió a preguntar Emily sonrojándose.

-Solo tengo que acostumbrarme, creo que me gustas mucho como para estar al lado tuyo como si nada pasara.- Paige le dio un último beso.

Emily mantuvo los ojos cerrados para quedarse un poco más en el momento en que Paige la besaba.

-Nos vemos Em.- Dijo antes de irse a su auto.

…

-Ya llegué.- Dijo Emily al abrir la puerta de la casa de Hanna. Para su sorpresa Spencer, Aria y Hanna estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. Caminó para juntarse con ellas.

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Hanna.

Ninguna de las chicas respondió.

-Me están poniendo nerviosa.- Informó Emily.

Spencer le pasó su móvil a Emily en silencio.

_-Quizás no se mudó a Texas, pero está a años luz de ustedes y más cerca que nunca de mí. A.- _Leyó Emily.

-Oh por Dios.- La morena palideció en milésimas de segundos y soltó el móvil de Spencer como si le quemara las manos.

-Hanna y yo tenemos el mismo.- Dijo Aria mirando seriamente a Emily.

Algo vibró en el bolsillo de Emily haciéndola saltar del susto. Tomó su móvil y leyó.

-_Nueva partida.  
>Empezar.<br>A.-_

En la pantalla del móvil de Emily había una caricatura de un gato saltando para atrapar a un ratón.


	10. Nadie dijo que sería fácil

Capítulo 10  
>Nadie dijo que sería fácil<p>

Cuando Paige llego a su casa, se quedó unos segundos apoyada de espalda a la puerta de entrada recordando la hermosa tarde que había pasado con Emily en el lago. La chica había soñado cosas parecidas con Emily, pero nunca nada tan perfecto.

Suspiró y caminó para entrar en una de las habitaciones que estaban debajo de la escalera y antes de llegar a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Mamá? Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo a su padre que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles desordenados y con la nariz sumergida en un libro de negocios.  
>Nick McCullers no se movió.<p>

-No puedes pasar sin tocar la puerta.- Fue la fría respuesta que recibió Paige.

-Papá…-

El hombre dio vuelta la página y no respondió. Paige salió de la oficina de su padre y cerró la puerta para luego darle tres golpecitos.

-Pasa.- Escuchó y volvió a entrar.

-Papá tenemos que hablar.-

-No tendremos un perro, creí que te lo había dejado claro la última vez que hablamos.- Dijo su padre sin quitarle la vista al libro.

-La última vez que hablamos fue cuando tenía ocho años y no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.- Paige trató de ganar la atención de su padre pero le era muy difícil.

-No dejarás el club de ajedrez.- Volvió a hablar su padre sin mirarla.

-Papá, puedes escucharme.- Le dijo Paige cortante, era la primera vez que enfrentaba a su padre.

-Necesito a mamá también, es importante. Te espero en la sala.- Paige salió rápidamente antes de arrepentirse y fue a la cocina a buscar a su madre que estaba haciendo un adorno con flores.

-Mamá, ¿Puedes venir a la sala un momento por favor? Tengo algo que quiero decirles.- Hablar con su madre era más fácil que con su padre, pero aun así su voz apenas salió.

Fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el mismo sillón que días antes, cuando estaba con Emily. La señora McCullers la siguió de cerca pero se sentó en el de al frente, el que había usado Emily. Tuvieron que esperar unos siete u ocho minutos hasta que Paige se levantó a buscar a su padre que aún no llegaba. Tocó la puerta y abrió.

-Papá te estamos esperando.- Dijo tímidamente la pelirroja.

-Son las 23:36.- Respondió el señor McCullers ahora mirando la pantalla de un laptop.

A Paige no le sorprendió la respuesta, muchas veces cuando había tratado de hablar con su padre éste le respondía con la hora o con un 'sí' o un 'no' fuera de lugar. Estaba acostumbrada a que no la escuchara.

-Papá puedes venir por favor, de verdad que necesito decirles algo importante y tú no me estás ayudando.- Dijo Paige tratando de no levantarle la voz ya que estaba algo molesta por la actitud de su padre.

Su padre levantó la vista y la miró con una expresión muy severa.

-Paige, nada de lo que tengas que decirme puede ser más importante que mi trabajo, así que por favor, déjame terminar esto.- Al dejar de hablar volvió a mirar la pantalla resplandeciente y comenzó a tipear muy rápido.

Paige estaba perdiendo la calma, era la primera vez que se sentía fuerte para contarle a sus padres que era gay y no quería dejar pasar el momento. Ya le había dicho a Emily que lo haría y no quería volver a desilusionarla.

-Cada vez que he tenido algo importante que decirles, desde que tengo memoria, me lo he guardado para mí porque toda mi vida me has dado la misma respuesta, tu trabajo es más importante que yo. ¿De verdad crees que ahora con mis 16 años vendría a interrumpirte por un capricho? ¿No puedes simplemente hacer como que algo mío te importe por una vez?- Paige hizo un gran esfuerzo para decirle esas cosas a su padre, pero el esfuerzo realmente grande fue mantener el mismo tono de voz, tranquilo.

Su padre cerró el laptop y se levantó de la silla.

-Veamos qué es lo que consideras importante.- Dijo antes de caminar a la puerta y abrirla para dejar pasar a Paige primero. Fueron juntos a la sala, Paige se sentó en el sillón de siempre y su padre se quedó parado al lado de su madre. Paige lo miró algo apenada.

-¿Podrías sentarte por favor?- Le preguntó amablemente.

-No vine a jugar.- Le respondió su padre fríamente. –Así que si no te importa date prisa, tengo trabajo que hacer.-

Al parecer su padre no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil y su madre como siempre, no cuestionaba la actitud de su esposo.  
>Por esa misma razón Paige no hablaba mucho de ella, por que la opinión de su madre era la misma que la de su padre, era una sombra de la autoridad de Nick McCullers. Paige amaba a sus padres, pero solo hablaba con su papá, ya que cada vez que trataba de conversar con su mamá ésta le respondía cosas como 'pregúntale a tu padre' o 'si tu padre cree que está bien'.<p>

-Yo tampoco vine a jugar papá.- Dijo Paige algo triste.

La chica se levantó del sillón y miró alternadamente a sus padres.

-Desde hace un tiempo he sentido que hay cosas que no…- Sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo…- Hizo una pausa corta ya que sabía que si tardaba mucho su padre la interrumpiría.

-Soy gay.- Dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

Su mamá puso ambas manos sobre su boca como si su pequeña niña hubiese dicho una mala palabra y su padre se quedó tal cual, sin inmutarse.  
>Pasaron los segundos y antes de completar los dos minutos Paige, que ya estaba muriendo de los nervios volvió a hablar.<p>

-Es algo que llevo pensando por mucho tiempo y ya era hora de que ustedes lo supieran.- Tenía la vista fija en la alfombra. No tenía idea de qué era lo que tenía que decir.

-Cómo puedes decirnos esto.- Dijo su madre más para ella misma que para Paige.

La no aprobación de su madre le dolía, pero lo que de verdad estaba esperando era ver lo que pensaba su padre, que seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

-No espero que estén de…- Paige fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Esto es lo que querías decir, es esto lo que es tan importante! Mira a tu madre.- El señor McCullers estaba enfadado y señalaba a la madre de Paige que estaba sollozando con las manos tapando su rostro.  
>Paige no sabía qué hacer, solo había pensado en salir del closet pero no había pensado nunca en que les diría después. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Emily para tratar de tranquilizarse.<p>

-No la pongas en medio de esto, es normal que reaccione así.- Abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en su padre, la chica estaba más calmada, no tenía idea de que pasaría en su casa, pero si sabía que fuera de ella había alguien que la esperaría con los brazos abiertos sin importar nada.

-Si quieres decirme algo dilo ahora, quiero ir a dormir.- Dijo Paige a su padre tratando de mostrarse segura de sí misma.

-Eres una vergüenza…- Dijo su padre.

-¿Qué hicimos mal?- Preguntó la señora McCullers mirando a Paige aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pregunta azotó a la chica. -_Mal.- _Pensó.

-No hay nada malo.- Dijo Paige triste en un susurro para ella.

-¿Nick qué fue lo que hicimos mal?- Insistió su madre.

-No sé lo que habrás hecho tú, pero yo no cometo errores.- Dijo el señor McCullers a su esposa pero mirando a Paige.

La pelirroja quería desplomarse en el sillón, todo el cuerpo le pesaba mucho y solo quería desaparecer, pero si se sentaba ahora estaría mostrando debilidad ante su padre y eso echaría a perder todo, si es que podía salir aun peor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de lo que dices?- Preguntó Nick a su hija.

-Es de lo único que he estado segura en toda mi vida papá.- Le respondió la chica sin levantar la cabeza pero mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada era penetrante y segura, tanto que Nick casi se sintió intimidado.

-No me lo creo, mi propia hija…- Comenzó su padre pero no pudo terminar.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí? Todo lo que me has pedido te lo he dado sin importar lo que de verdad quiero.- Paige levantó la voz y se arrepintió de inmediato.

El rostro de su padre se mantuvo altivo pero arqueó ambas cejas.

-Al parecer no todo. ¿Dónde está la hija normal que…?- Otra vez fue interrumpido.

-¡Soy normal! Yo solo… soy diferente.- Al principio mantuvo la voz alta, pero luego la fue bajando gradualmente.

Paige estaba triste y confundida, todo el tiempo que había pasado convenciéndose a ella misma de que no tenía nada malo se iba haciendo nada al lado de los comentarios de su padre.

-No me interesa lo que tu creas, para mi eres anormal.- Dijo Nick McCullers rompiendo el contacto visual con Paige.

-Tomaré una hora al psiquiatra a ver si te saca esa idea de la cabeza.- Volvió a hablar Nick y la señora McCullers tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía a un lado para pasárselo a su esposo.

Paige miró a sus padres y comprendió que no había caso con seguir lo que ya se había transformado en una discusión.

-Dejen de vivir **mi** vida.- Dijo Paige sin mirarlos y empujando a su padre con el hombro al pasar a su lado para subir las escaleras.

-¡Eso sí que no!- El señor McCullers levantó una mano, estaba realmente enojado.

-¡Nick no!- Exclamó la señora McCullers antes de que su marido pudiera ponerle la mano encima a Paige.

-Sigue siendo nuestra hija.- Volvió a decir la madre de Paige secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y mirando a su marido que parecía un ogro aún con la mano en alto.

Paige siguió su camino pero ya sin intenciones de ir a su pieza, por lo que salió por la puerta principal. Tomó su bici y pedaleó hasta que ya no sabía dónde estaba.


	11. Mensajes

Capítulo 11  
>Mensajes<p>

Emily no durmió bien esa noche. Después del coctel de mensajes de texto de A, las chicas tuvieron una pequeña discusión en la que intentaron darle algún sentido a cada uno.  
>Finalmente quedaron de acuerdo en que Emily solo podría ver a Paige por dos horas diarias como máximo ya que Spencer y Aria estaban seguras en un noventa por ciento de que la pelirroja podía ser A.<p>

Hanna insistía en que eso era exactamente lo que A quería, hacerlas creer que gente inocente era A y de esa manera hacerles daño.  
>Emily había dado algunos ejemplos como cuando se había hecho amiga de Toby y A las había puesto en contra, luego el error de culpar a Ian, también mencionó a Noel, a Lucas y a Caleb.<br>Spencer quería que Emily dejara de ver a Paige así como ella lo había hecho con Toby y así estarían a salvo ambas chicas, claro, en caso de que Paige no fuese A, pero gracias a la insistente de Hanna tomaron la decisión de que la vería a lo más dos horas diarias.

-_No es suficiente.- _Pensó Emily mirando al techo acostada en la cama, llevaba un rato despierta y ya no podía seguir durmiendo.

La morena se había quejado mucho por aquella decisión, nadie tenía derecho a decirle cuánto tiempo podía estar o no con Paige, pero la convencieron recordándole el asunto de las cremas alteradas y de cuando fue encerrada con un auto encendido y la suerte que había tenido de que la encontraran desmayada y no muerta.

-Alégrate Em, los días en que tienen práctica de natación están obligadas a verse por más tiempo; durante clases en la mañana y luego en la piscina.- Trató de animarla Hanna adivinando que la cara triste de Emily era por eso.

-Paige no es A, jamás haría nada que le llegara ni a los talones a A…- Dijo la morena en un susurro.

Hanna le respondió con un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Quieres que traiga el desayuno?- Ofreció Emily a Hanna que venía recién despertando.

-¿Estás loca? Mira la hora que es, yo seguiré durmiendo.- Dijo la rubia haciéndose una bolita en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

-_6:15 am.- _Emily miró la hora en su móvil. -_Sábado.-_

Bajó las escaleras y fue a sentarse a la cocina para no molestar a nadie.

-_¿Estás despierta?-_ Emily envió el mensaje a Paige.

_-Desde ayer, no he podido dormir nada.- _Decía el mensaje que recibió de vuelta casi al instante.

_-¿Pasó algo?- _preguntó Emily preocupada.

_-Nah, solo me quedé pensando en ti, culpa mía.- _Respondió Paige.

_-¿Te veo en el parque?- _Propuso Emily sin ninguna esperanza.

-_Voy en camino.-_

Emily se levantó rápidamente para ir a la ducha y juntarse con Paige. Salió de la casa y condujo hasta el estacionamiento del parque donde solo había una bicicleta.

-Moría por verte.- Dijo una voz muy dulce al ver que Emily bajaba del auto y la tomó de las manos.

Emily sonrió por las palabras de Paige, pero se sentía culpable por la decisión que sus amigas la habían obligado tomar.

-Tenemos que hablar.-  
>-Tengo que decirte algo.- Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo y rieron juntas.<p>

-Tu primero.- Volvieron a decir al unísono. Paige se rio y Emily cambió su sonrisa por una cara llena de ternura.

-Cómo me gusta esto.- Dijo Paige mirando a Emily a los ojos.

-Ven, conozco un lugar lindo dónde podemos jugar a quitarnos las palabras y ver quién de las dos sonríe más.- Paige llevó a Emily a una banca solitaria que estaba rodeada de flores y pasto muy verde. Todo el parque estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana, pero la banca estaba totalmente seca ya que un gran sauce la protegía.

-Vaya, no sabía que existieran lugares así fuera de las películas.- Dijo Emily sorprendida.

Las chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra sin dejar espacio entre ellas. Ambas llevaban chaquetas de invierno puestas debido al frio que hacía normalmente a esas horas.

-Paige… han estado pasando cosas muy raras y, bueno yo no quería pero las chicas insistieron y no pude hacer gran cosa y…- Emily no sabía cómo decirle a Paige que había sido tan cobarde para no enfrentar a sus amigas por lo que de verdad quería.

-No puedo verte por más de dos horas diarias.- Dijo finalmente y miró al suelo con cara triste.

Paige volvió a reír.

-Eres tan inocente Fields.- Dijo apoyando una mano en una de las mejillas de la chica para hacer que volvieran a verse a los ojos.

-Hay tantas formas de invalidar eso, y son tan fáciles… ¿Qué es lo que va mal?- Preguntó Paige al notar que Emily seguía triste.

-No puedo decirte.- Esta vez Emily mantuvo sus ojos en los de la pelirroja.

-OK, me toca a mí.- Dijo Paige sin insistirle a Emily.

-He estado recibiendo estos mensajes, la mayoría son cosas contigo, como si alguien quisiera hacerme sentir mal por estar contigo…- Emily volvió a mirar a Paige mientras la chica hablaba, y su rostro pasó a ser de preocupación absoluta. ¿Podría ser A?

-…Claro que no le ha funcionado para nada.- Paige acarició la mejilla de Emily y siguió contándole.

-Todos están firmados por la misma persona, lo incómodo es que solo ponen una a mayúscula y vaya a saber yo quién será.- Terminó la pelirroja.

-Espera un momento Paige, ¿los mensajes no tienen amenazas?- Preguntó Emily y puso una mano sobre la mano de Paige que tenía aún en su mejilla.

-Nop, solo frases cortas dónde dice que… Mira tu mejor.- Paige le pasó su móvil a Emily y la dejó ver uno de los mensajes de A.

-_La chica perfecta ha encontrado su alma gemela, pero vaya que sorpresa. Mientras mantengas la cabeza dónde corresponda las cosas en casa se mantendrán estables. A-_Leyó Emily y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

-Esto es más como un consejo.- Dijo la morena levantando un ceja.

-Si bueno, es muy raro. A veces hay unos que me hacen sentir como si tuviera un admirador secreto.- Dijo Paige riendo.

-¿Cómo? Un admirador, ¿Estás segura?- Emily no podía imaginarse a A como una o un admirador secreto.

-Por supuesto, mira este.- Paige buscó un mensaje en su móvil y luego se lo pasó a Emily.

-_La química tampoco es mi fuerte, pero dejar que me enseñaras sería imprudente. A- _Emily lo leyó un par de veces.

-¿Porqué esto te lo enviaría un admirador? Ni si quiera suena lindo.- Le preguntó a Paige mirándola y pasándole su móvil de vuelta. Paige rio nuevamente.

-No se trata de que suene lindo Em, es lo que quiere decir. Química, lo puedes ver como una ciencia o como lo que conecta a las personas, por ejemplo nosotras.- Paige apoyó su frente en la de Emily.

-Dice que sería imprudente estudiar química conmigo depende del sentido de… ¿Em qué tienes?- Paige borró su sonrisa al notar que Emily tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-No es nada.- Dijo la morena dando vuelta la cabeza hacia un lado.

Paige se alejó un par de centímetros y ladeó la cabeza.

-Oh, ya entiendo.- Volvió a sonreír y apartó el pelo de Emily dejándolo detrás de la oreja. Se acercó y puso sus labios en el cuello de Emily.

-Es que estás celosa.- Le besó el cuello con los ojos cerrados.

-No es eso Paige.- Dijo Emily con un tono de voz desanimado y también cerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué es?- Preguntó la pelirroja entre besos.

-Es solo que… No me da confianza, no creo que sea un admirador.-

Paige dejó de besarla y se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Suenas como si supieras quién es.- Dijo Paige algo seria.

Emily tomó su móvil y buscó sus propios mensajes de texto.

-No sé quién es Paige, pero a mí también me ha enviado algunos y, no son para nada como los tuyos.- Emily estaba entre nerviosa y triste.

Paige miró los mensajes que le mostró Emily, al terminar de leer un par levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Emily con las cejas arqueadas.

-Emily por qué no me habías dicho esto antes, ya verá ese desgraciado cuando lo vea, yo…- La pelirroja se había levantado de la banca sin darse cuenta y tenía una mano cerrada en un puño.

-Paige, no sé quién es.- Repitió Emily.

Paige se dejó caer en la banca con los brazos a los lados y mirando al frente.

-Entonces de lo de admirador secreto, solo tiene lo secreto…- Dijo la chica casi en un susurro mirando absolutamente nada.

Emily tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para que Paige la mirara.

-Prefiero que se quede como tu admirador antes de que te esté enviando amenazas y haciendote daño.- Emily le sonrió tiernamente.

-Pero Emily, esto no está bien, ¿Qué pasaría si algún día apareciera y te hiciera algo?- Paige estaba preocupada, se estaba imaginando un hombre con un pasamontañas oscuro que solo dejaba ver los ojos.

-Créeme, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien.- Dijo Emily tratando de no poner una cara que reflejara sus recuerdos del garaje con el auto encendido.

Paige abrazó a Emily con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la morena.

-No quiero que te pase nada Em, no dejaré que te hagan daño.- Su voz era casi inaudible debido a la cantidad de ropa que la amortiguaba.

Emily sonrió pero sus ojos mostraban una preocupación casi infinita.

-Es por estos mismos mensajes que las chicas no quieren que te vea por más tiempo.- Soltó Emily.

-¿Creen que yo soy este, A?-

-No, Hanna no lo cree, más bien te defiende, y Spencer y Aria están seguras.- Dijo Emily en tono de broma y rodando los ojos.

Paige miró a la chica y sonrió un poco más tranquila.

-Ahora ya no hay motivo para no poder vernos.- Puso una sonrisa de lado.

-No tienes idea lo feliz que me pone esto, Paige y Emily para siempre.- Dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno… a partir de las siete puede ser para siempre.- Dijo Paige.

-¿De las siete?-

-Claro, los sábados en las tardes tengo que ir a la perrera. ¿No te lo había dicho antes?- Preguntó Paige.

-Lo habías mencionado pero pensé que era broma.- Dijo Emily.

-Cuando era más chica quería tener un perro, pero mi padre no me dejaba así que me ofreció de voluntaria para cuidar a los de la perrera. Han pasado unos años de eso y ya es costumbre, cuando quise dejarlo me dijo que 'Cuidar perros asquerosos sin quejarte y seguir ordenes de los encargados hará que tengas un carácter más fuerte'.- Al final Paige hizo una imitación muy pobre de la voz de su padre.

Emily rio. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Es Hanna, mejor le contesto.- Emily contestó y luego de dialogar unos minutos volvió a mirar a Paige, que la veía con curiosidad.

-Quiere que vuelva a casa, no me ha dejado contarle que no tienes nada que ver.- Explicó Emily.

-Será mejor que vuelvas entonces, no quiero tener problemas con ella.- Paige no quería que Emily se fuera, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Emily se levantó sin decir nada y se alejó unos metros caminando hacia su auto.

-Espera Em, olvidé algo.- Paige la alcanzó dando saltitos cortos como si comenzara un trote.

Emily se dio vuelta para quedar de frente. Paige la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso lleno de ternura y pasión pero sin llegar a ser desesperado.

- Ahora si puedes irte.- Dijo una sonriente Paige.

-Ahora sí que no quiero irme.- Bromeó Emily y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Paige una y otra vez por mucho tiempo.

-Em… debes, ir… se molestarán contigo.- Paige trató de hablar pero Emily la callaba con más besos.

La morena dio un suspiro.

-Muy bien, ya voy, ya voy.- Se quejó la capitana del equipo de natación.

Las chicas se separaron y Emily acarició una de las mejillas de Paige antes de darse vuelta para ir a su auto. Paige se la quedó mirando hasta que el auto de Emily desapareció de la vista.


	12. Nuevo misterio

Capítulo 12  
>Nuevo misterio<p>

-¿En qué habíamos quedado Em?- Preguntó Aria cuando Emily atravesó la puerta de entrada de la casa de Hanna.

-Emily no sacamos nada con cuidarte nosotras si tú misma no te cuidas.- Le reprochó Spencer mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Hanna se limitó a mirar a la morena con cara de 'ellas me obligaron a llamarte, yo no quería hacerlo'.

-Paige no tuvo nada que ver con esto, ella no es A.- Dijo Emily adelantando a las demás para hacerlas parar y sin dejarles más opción que mirarla a la cara.

-He hablado con Paige en la mañana, me contó que A está portándose como su admirador secreto. Sí Spence, a Paige también le han llegado mensajes de texto de A.- Les explicó Emily resumiendo para evitar interrupciones.

-¿Qué A qué?- Preguntó Aria por instinto ya que sí había escuchado a Emily.

Hanna tenía los ojos muy abiertos con una cara que demostraba que la chica rubia no creía ni una palabra de Emily y Spencer estaba quieta con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Preguntó Aria nuevamente.

-Los he visto, me ha mostrado algunos dónde A intenta hacerla sentir mal por estar conmigo y otros bastante molestos dónde solo dice cosas que no suenan lindas pero que según el sentido de las palabras… algo con el sentido, ¿Cómo era…? Bueno, la cosa es que A está coqueteando con mi chica.- Emily no recordaba muy bien lo que Paige le había explicado sobre el sentido de las palabras ya que estaba suficientemente molesta solo con el hecho de que A fuese un admirador secreto, o más bien el admirador secreto de Paige.

Hanna sonrió al ver que Emily se sonrojaba luego de haber pronunciado las palabras '_mi chica'_. Spencer suspiró profundamente, se veía muy desilusionada y Aria se sentía aliviada al saber que Paige no tenía nada que ver ya que así Emily no tendría que pasar malos ratos.

-Entonces declaro abolida la regla de las dos horas diarias.- Dijo Hanna felizmente para subir los ánimos de las chicas.

-¿Entonces quién es A? ¿Qué quiere ahora con Paige?- Spencer se bombardeaba a ella misma con preguntas sin respuesta, las mismas de siempre, pero cambiando los nombres, de los anteriores candidatos al puesto de A, por el de Paige.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Spencer por unos segundos y luego subieron las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Hanna y Emily.

Todas se desplomaron en las camas y se quedaron mucho tiempo calladas. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones.  
>Luego de haber pasado largos minutos, Hanna se levantó de su cama y caminó lentamente a la ventana. El día estaba nublado y el frío de la mañana se mantuvo. Por el vidrio de la ventana se deslizaban unas pequeñas gotas de agua. Estaba lloviendo muy suavemente, tan suave que no había ruido de lluvia.<p>

-Pero que día más agradable.- Susurró Hanna irónicamente aun mirando a través del vidrio.

-Y bueno Em, ya han pasado unos días. ¿Les ha dicho Paige a sus padres que…?- Después de pensar y darle muchas vueltas al asunto de los mensajes tratando de encontrar una conexión que quizás hubiesen pasado por alto, Spencer le hizo la pregunta clave a Emily.

La morena dirigió su vista a Spencer y la desvió rápidamente hacia el suelo.

-No.- Fue la respuesta de una Emily triste.

-Cómo puede mantener una relación en secreto por tanto tiempo, me refiero a que siempre le ha gustado Emily y lo esconde sin problemas.- Dijo Aria más a modo de reflexión que de pregunta.

Hanna se dio vuelta para mirar a Aria.

-¿Con qué cara dices eso?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Spencer y Hanna.

Aria puso cara de confusión y luego apartó la vista al darse cuenta que había sido su misma situación con Ezra antes de contarle a sus padres. Y esa sí que había sido una relación muy larga y en secreto.

-¿Y cuándo piensa contarles?- Volvió a preguntar Spencer.

Emily mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

-No lo sé.- Dijo seria, pero se notaba la tristeza en su mirada.

-Oye Em, tú sabes que apoyo que estés con esa loca, pero si no se da prisa, seré yo quien le cuente a sus padres.- Dijo Hanna adoptando un tono de voz grave, el típico de Hanna cuando protegía a alguna de sus amigas.  
>Emily la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida, iba a decir algo pero fue Aria quien tomó la palabra.<p>

-Con calma Hann, creo después de haber desconfiado de Paige hasta tal punto en que llegamos a creer que podía ser A, y descubrir que es su 'admirador'… Yo la verdad, es que le perdonaría este fin de semana. El lunes estaría bien mencionarlo de nuevo.- Terminó Aria con los ojos puestos en la morena.

Emily lo pensó por unos minutos mientras Spencer y Aria discutían sanamente el arte de esperar.

-¿Por qué Em tiene que andarla esperando tanto, está bien que las relaciones vayan lento, pero estamos hablando de una que ya empezó hace más de tres meses.- Se quejó Spencer.

Misteriosamente, después de haber querido separar a Emily de Paige, Spencer las quería juntas lo antes posible.

-Está bien Spence, pero no conviene dar pasos tan grandes después de haber pasado por tantas emociones. Si yo fuera Paige y me dicen que tengo un psicópata obsesivo de admirador secreto, no creo que salir del closet sea mi primera prioridad.- Dijo Aria reflexivamente.

Emily las escuchaba atenta y asentía con la cabeza para mostrarse de acuerdo con Aria.

-Además Spence, son tres meses pero solo estuvieron juntas un par de semanas, recuerda que la odiosita desapareció por mucho tiempo.- Dijo Hanna poniéndose del lado de Aria.

-Pensé que te agradaba.- Le dijo Emily a Hanna mirándola extrañada.

-Y así es Em, pero no puedo olvidar que intentó ahogarte.- Le respondió Hanna.

Las chicas se quedaron conversando hasta la hora del almuerzo, dónde llamaron para pedir comida china a modo de 'celebrar' que Paige no era A.

-¿Qué haremos en la tarde?- Preguntó Emily a las demás mientras botaba las bolsitas de la comida a la basura.

-¿No irás con Paige?- Preguntó Spencer aún con una parte de la cabeza pensando en el mensaje dónde decía que Emily estaba más cerca de A que nunca.

-No, esta tarde no, Paige tiene que ir de voluntaria a la perrera.- Les dijo Emily.

-¿Quién se ofrecería para ir de voluntaria a la perrera?- Comentó Hanna al aire.

-No se ofreció ella, su padre la metió en eso.- Dijo Emily defendiendo a Paige.

-Yo creo que es lindo.- Dijo Aria con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Aria, y ¿Cómo le está yendo a Mr. Fitz en Hollis?- Preguntó Hanna.

-Por ahora bastante bien, claro, solo lleva un par de días. Pero mi papá se lo está poniendo difícil.-

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Spencer algo alterada.

-3:45.- Respondió Emily.

-Debo irme, quedé con Melissa para… Luego les cuento.- Spencer tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero antes se detuvo unos segundos.

-Emily. Perdona por sospechar de tu chica.- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara y se fue.

-¿Oye Em, por qué no vas con Paige a la perrera? Puede ser divertido.- Le propuso Hanna a Emily.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado.- Dijo Emily tomando su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Paige.

-Es buena idea, así podrán salir un poco de la rutina de su relación.- Dijo Aria ordenando sus cosas y mirando su móvil que tenía en una de las manos.

-¿A dónde vas Aria?- Le preguntó Hanna.

-Oh, bueno no tengo nada que hacer así que pensé en ayudar a mi mamá con unas pruebas que tiene que corregir.- Respondió Aria.

-No, ella puede sola. ¿Te quedas conmigo?- Le pidió Hanna a Aria.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres.- Le dijo Aria volviendo a dejar sus cosas donde habían estado antes y se sentó.

-Muy bien chicas, iré a juntarme con Paige ahora, llegaré tarde Hanna, no me esperen para la cena a no ser que llame para avisar.- Se despidió Emily y salió muy rápido.

-Vaya, parece que estaba ansiosa por ver a esa loca.- Dijo Hanna mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede acá?- Le preguntó Aria con curiosidad.

-Es por que… Mira Aria, no les he contado todo sobre A.- Empezó Hanna angustiada.

-Bótalo.- Dijo Aria para que Hanna siguiera contándole.

-Mona también ha estado recibiendo mensajes de A.-

-No puede ser.- Dijo Aria sorprendida.

-Son amenazas, A quiere poner a Mona en mi contra, pero no la obliga a hacer nada en contra de ustedes tres, por eso no creí que fuera importante decirles.-

-Y me lo estás diciendo porque…- Preguntó indirectamente Aria.

-Esto lo explica.- Hanna le pasó a Aria una carpeta.

Aria la abrió y vio el contenido, la mayoría hojas con cosas escritas por computadora.

-¡Oh por Dios, Hanna!- Exclamó la castaña horrorizada.


	13. Este es Jack

Capítulo 13  
>Este es Jack<p>

-Gracias por venir a buscarme.- Le dijo Paige a Emily al subirse al auto de la morena.

-Cuando quieras.- Le respondió la morena con una sonrisa e hizo andar el auto para partir.

-¿A qué se deben estas ganas de acompañarme a ver a unos perros vagos?- Preguntó Paige con curiosidad.

-Me gustan los perros.- Dijo Emily con la vista fija en el camino.

-Nunca te he visto tocando uno.- Le informó la pelirroja.

-Yo, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.- Volvió a decirle Emily, pero esta vez muy rápido como tratando de no ser escuchada.

Paige sonrió y apoyó su mano izquierda en la rodilla de Emily.

-Vez, no es tan difícil decir lo que uno siente Em.- Paige río y se volvió para mirar el camino.

-Sigues siendo mejor que yo en eso.- Le dijo Emily y puso su mano derecha sobre la de Paige.

No hablaron más en todo el camino hacia la perrera, solo se dedicaron miradas y sonrisas.

-Llegamos.- Dijo Emily para romper el silencio y estacionó el auto al lado de una camioneta con el dibujo de un perro sin collar que sonreía.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Le preguntó Paige antes de que se bajaran.

-Claro, tu llevas haciéndolo hace tiempo, no puede ser nada del otro mundo.- Dijo Emily insegura, pero tratando de que no se notara.

-¿No te gustan los perros cierto?- La pregunta de Paige era más una afirmación.

-No.- Respondió Emily con la vista fija en un Boxer café que estaba sentado justo al frente del auto.

Paige se acercó a Emily y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por hacer esto Em.-

Las chicas se bajaron y el Boxer café corrió hacia Paige. Cuando el perro estuvo lo bastante cerca embistió a la chica dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Paige!- Gritó Emily horrorizada poniendo sus manos en la boca.

La pelirroja no le respondió pero se escucharon unas risas.

-Tranquila Em, es Rossi, no hace nada, bueno hace esto, pero nada más.- Dijo Paige tratando de que Rossi no le lamiera la cara.

Emily se acercó y Rossi la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego dejó a Paige para dar una vuelta alrededor de Emily.

-Tranquila Rossi, es una amiga.- Dijo Paige desde el suelo mirando la situación.

Rossi olió las botas de Emily y luego la miró hacia arriba.

-Creo que le agradas.- Paige se levantó y acarició la cabeza de Rossi, que le lamió la mano al instante mientras movía frenéticamente su pequeña cola cortada.

-Es… bonita.- Dijo Emily un poco más tranquila.

-Relájate Em, no te pasará nada. Para eso estoy yo, y Rossi.- Paige trató de calmarla un poco y le ofreció la mano para que caminaran hacia adentro.

Emily tomó la mano de Paige pero le pareció extraño el gesto de la pelirroja. ¿Ir de la mano en un lugar donde todos conocen a Paige McCullers? No dijo nada al respecto, pero apretó la mano de la pelirroja temiendo que ésta pudiera soltarse.

-Hola Tom, hoy traje a una amiga, es Emily.- Saludó Paige a un hombre que estaba en una casita a la entrada de la perrera.

-Buenas tardes querida, así que esta es la famosa Emily, bienvenida a la perrera de Rosewood.- Dijo Tom abriendo los brazos como para mostrar todo el lugar al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Emily tímidamente.

Las chicas pasaron la reja y Paige llevó a Emily a una pequeña habitación del personal de la perrera para que guardaran sus cosas.

-¿Famosa Emily?- Preguntó la morena con las cejas levantadas.

Paige la miró y se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y esperó unos segundos antes de responderle.

-Yo, le he hablado un poco de ti, ya sabes, los tiburones de Rosewood hemos ganado muchas veces.- Dijo al fin y guardó su bolso en el locker con su nombre.

-No me convences.- Dijo Emily pasándole su bolso para que lo guardara también.

Paige guardó el bolso de Emily y cerró el locker. Suspiró y luego la miró a los ojos. Emily sonrió. La pelirroja se acercó a Emily y la abrazó por la cintura dejándola contra la pared de la habitación.

-Quizás le dije algunas otras cosas de ti.- Dijo Paige besándola en el cuello. -Como lo hermosa y tierna que eres.-

-Creí que no le habías dicho a nadie que…- Emily no pudo terminar la oración.

-No le he dicho a Tom que me gustas, pero quizás lo supone.- Le dijo Paige y se quedó mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?- Preguntó Emily.

Paige besó a la morena en la boca y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta después del beso.

-¿Respondí tu pregunta?-

-Totalmente.- Dijo Emily con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-¿Entonces aquí puedo darte la mano cuando quiera?- Preguntó la morena esperanzada.

-Puedes darme la mano, abrazarme, besarme… Lo que quieras Em, ya no quiero que tengas que andar reteniendo tus sentimientos por culpa mía. Ya veremos cómo nos va.- Le dijo Paige y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

Emily caminó y antes de salir le dio un beso pequeño. Paige sonrió y se la quedó mirando mientras la chica acariciaba la cabeza de Rossi.

La pelirroja le dio un paseo por la perrera a Emily, con Rossi siempre adelante como una buena guía. Emily se aprovechó de la situación y caminaba abrazada al brazo de Paige con la excusa de que los perros la asustaban cuando ladraban, pero no era del todo mentira, la chica si se asustaba, solo que no tanto como para ir abrazada de Paige.

Fueron a los corrales de perros a darles agua fresca y comida.

-Vaya, sí que tienes trabajo aquí McCullers.- Dijo Emily impresionada mirando a Paige que estaba jugando en el suelo con unos cachorros de una Golden retriever.

-No es nada Em, me ayuda más a mí que a ellos.- Dijo Paige entre risas.

Los cachorros se las habían ingeniado para quitarle una zapatilla y salir corriendo con ella.

-Qué suerte que estamos en un corral, de no ser así tendría que volver sin ella a casa.- Paige se había sentado y miraba al cachorro que le había arrebatado la zapatilla.

-Vamos Em, ven aquí, te gustará, los cachorritos son adorables.- Paige le ofreció una mano desde dentro del corral, que tenía aproximadamente un metro de altura.

-No lo sé Paige.- Dijo Emily indecisa mirando a los perritos y a Paige, que estaban todos embarrados.

Paige se dio cuenta de la real preocupación de Emily y sonrió.

-Es solo barro Em, vamos prometo que te gustará, además necesitaré ayuda para quitarle mi zapatilla a Jack.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Jack?- Preguntó Emily.

-El cachorro, se llama Jack, le puse así por el asesino en serie porque la verdad el pequeño solo tiene la cara de bueno.- Paige miraba al cachorro con recelo.

Emily entró al corral y todos los cachorros corrieron hacia ella a tropezones torpes, menos Jack y uno que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Paige.

-Vaya, Rossi, los cachorros. Los perros te aman Em, deberías pensar en venir más seguido.

Emily le dedicó una mirada de odio a Paige, pero la pelirroja no la notó ya que estaba nuevamente acostada en el suelo con un par de cachorros lamiéndole la cara. La chica se veía enormemente contenta, reía y le hablaba a los cachorros con una voz de mentira como la que ponen las personas cuando hablan con los bebés. Emily sonrió con la escena; Paige riendo embarrada con cachorros encima de ella. La morena se rindió y se sentó en la tierra, solo un cachorro se percató de ella y se acercó caminando sigilosamente. Emily lo descubrió y el cachorro se sentó al frente de ella y la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-Paige también me mira así.- Susurró Emily mirando al cachorro, que sacó la lengua.

-Pero Paige es más irresistible que tu cuando ladea la cabeza.- Volvió a hablarle al cachorro.

Esta vez el pequeño ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y dio un pequeño ladrido.

-Es mentira, superas a Paige, ven aquí.- Dijo Emily y tomo al cachorro entre sus manos dejándolo en el aire con su nariz en la de ella y le habló con esa voz boba que había usado Paige hace un rato.  
>Se escucharon más risas y Emily dejó al pequeño entre sus piernas para ver a Paige, que para su sorpresa estaba acostada al frente de ella con los codos en la tierra y el rostro entre sus manos.<p>

-Es Jack, Emily, a mí nunca se me ha acercado.- Dijo la pelirroja fascinada.

Emily miró a Jack, que estaba mordiendo uno de los botones de su chaqueta.

-Es muy lindo.- Dijo Emily sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Contigo es lindo, a mí me odia.- Paige tenía una sonrisa en la cara. –Te dije que te gustaría.-

Emily miró a Paige a los ojos.

-Gracias Paige.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Jack hace unos minutos. Emily rió con ganas y acarició una mejilla de Paige.

-Por dejarme venir, me la he pasado muy bien.- Terminó con una sonrisa tierna en la cara.

Paige apoyó las manos en el suelo y se inclinó hacia arriba para besar a Emily. Ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero Jack ladró un par de veces y mordió a Paige en la mano.

-Parece que alguien está celoso.- Dijo Emily riendo y tomando a Jack para abrazarlo.

-Pequeño odioso.- Susurró Paige mirando a Jack amurrada.

-Es casi tan lindo como tú.- Dijo Emily entre risas, ya que el cachorrito movía la cola y le lamía la cara.

-_Solo que a él nunca le importó demostrar sus sentimientos Emmie.-_ Pensó la pelirroja mirando a Emily y a Jack. _–Yo estoy recién intentándolo, pero créeme, me gusta como se siente.-_ Paige se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa.


	14. Tarde tranquila

Capítulo 14  
>Tarde tranquila<p>

-Es hermosa. ¿Qué crees tú?- Emily le mostró una foto de su móvil a Paige.

En la fotografía salía Paige sosteniendo a Jack con ambas manos y éste último lamiéndole una mejilla.

-Sí.- Respondió Paige con su tono de voz de siempre, indiferente.

Las chicas habían terminado de hacer todo lo que tenían planeado en la perrera y ahora estaban sentadas a los pies de un gran árbol en el parque. A pesar de la hora no hacía frío y el sol seguía brillando en lo alto.

-Que expresiva.- Dijo Emily mirando a Paige de reojo.

La pelirroja, que ya no tenía nada de pelirroja ya que su cabello había vuelto a crecer y ahora estaba castaño, largo y levemente ondulado, estaba sentada a la izquierda de Emily. Tomó el móvil y miró la foto poniendo una cara de gran interés.

-Vaya, sí es muy hermosa. Que suertuda la chica que sostiene al cachorro, es bastante lindo y esponjosito.-

Emily le quitó el móvil sonriendo con gracia.

-Eres una pesada sarcástica Paige.-

La castaña rió. –De todas formas, a la foto le falta algo para ser perfecta.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

-Falta una chica morena muy hermosa que conozco.- Respondió Paige mirando a Emily a los ojos y poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Emily se quedó mirando a Paige sin decir nada, pero su sonrisa decía más que mil palabras.

-¿Porqué eras mala?- Le preguntó Emily después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Cómo mala?- Preguntó Paige, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Emily.

-Mala, antes siempre estabas por ahí como una matona.-

Paige se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de responder.

-No lo había pensado.-

-Ahora eres muy dulce.- Dijo Emily inclinándose y juntando su cabeza con la de Paige.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, no soy dulce.- Paige cerró los ojos.

-Pero lo eres, nunca me habría imaginado que Paige McCullers podía tener un pequeño panda escondido en el fondo de toda esa maldad.-

-Me gustan los pandas.- Paige tomó una de las manos de Emily.

-Paige.-

-¿Si Em?-

-Eres una ternura con pies y brazos.-

-No lo repitas Fields.-

Emily rió y besó el cabello de Paige.

-Se está oscureciendo, mejor nos vamos.- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Te molestaste conmigo?- Preguntó Emily borrando gradualmente su sonrisa.

Paige levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-No Fields, pero es tarde, de seguro Hanna está preocupada y lo más importante…-

Hizo una pausa, se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Emily para ayudarla a pararse.

-Anda un loco suelto por ahí y quiero que mi chica esté en un lugar seguro cuando no esté conmigo.-

Al terminar de hablar dejó escapar una gran sonrisa. Emily la miraba desde abajo con una carita de niña pequeña e inocente que aún cree en las hadas.

-Vamos Emmie, se me cansará el brazo.- Dijo Paige mirando para otro lado y todavía con la mano tendida hacia Emily.

La morena tomó la mano de Paige y ésta la levantó del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Emily se acercó a Paige y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

-¿Tu chica eh?- Susurró la morena a pulgadas del oído de Paige.

La castaña se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.-

Emily levantó el mentón de Paige con el dedo índice para obligarla a levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos.

-Dilo otra vez.- Pidió Emily.

Paige la miró extrañada y recobrando la confianza tomó a Emily de las manos.

-Quiero proteger a **mi** chica.- Dijo Paige haciendo énfasis en el mi y al mismo tiempo la acercó hacia ella en un movimiento rápido y firme que terminó en un abrazo por la cintura.

-No te preocupes por Hanna, hoy llega mi madre y volveré a mi casa ¿Me das un beso?- Pidió Emily y Paige acercó sus labios lentamente a los de la morena hasta rozarlos, en eso, justo sonó un móvil. Paige tomó el suyo de su bolsillo trasero.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar esta.- La castaña se alejó con pasos rápidos y seguros. Emily apoyó su espalda al tronco del árbol y se quedó mirando como Paige se alejaba exageradamente.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Emily cuando Paige volvía y ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírla.

-Sí. No pasa nada, era solo mi madre.- Respondió Paige algo nerviosa, mirando para otro lado y haciendo unos movimientos con las manos.

- Vaya, que gran noticia, ¿Entonces dejarás la casa de Hanna?- Preguntó Paige rompiendo su propia tensión.

-Si, por fin tendré mi propia habitación y podremos sentarnos en el asiento de la ventana que tanto te gusta.- Le sonrió Emily y la castaña le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Emily.- Comenzó Paige pero no siguió.

Emily se quedó esperando que Paige le dijera algo más. La castaña tomó una mano de Emily.

-Vamos.- Las chicas caminaron hacia el auto de Emily de la mano pero no dijeron absolutamente nada en el camino.

Paige llevaba la vista al frente y Emily hacía intervalos entre los ojos de Paige, el pasto y su auto.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Em.- Dijo Paige con una mano en la manilla de la puerta del auto y con los ojos fijos en los de Emily.

-Claro.- Dijo Emily pensativa.

Paige le sonrió, miró por la ventana hacia su casa unos segundos y abrió la puerta. Puso un pie en el asfalto y Emily tomó su mano izquierda para detenerla.

-Paige, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. Somos amigas.-

-Gracias Em, de verdad, pero lo de amigas no se nos da bien. Gracias.- Paige soltó la mano de Emily y caminó rápidamente a su casa. Abrió la puerta de enfrente y antes de entrar miró por última vez a Emily y le envió un beso a la distancia.

Emily arrancó el motor del auto y manejó hacia su casa. Tubo que estacionar el auto unas casas antes de la suya ya que justo en frente había patrullas policiales y una ambulancia.  
>Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue la imagen de su mamá sonriéndole.<p>

Bajó del auto, corrió a su casa y vio a Spencer, Aria y Hanna a lo lejos entre una multitud de curiosos.

Una cinta amarilla marcaba el perímetro hasta donde la gente tenía permitido avanzar, pero al tratarse de su casa, Emily hizo caso omiso a la cinta y al atravesarla vio a su madre hablando con un policía. La chica se sintió aliviada al ver que no era nada malo con su madre, pero luego, al ver cómo le temblaban las manos, le vino un escalofrío muy intenso.

-¡Mamá!- Gritó avanzando hacia la señora Fields.

-¡Emily! Gracias a Dios que estás bien.- La señora Fields abrazó a su hija fuertemente.

-¿Qué está pasando, qué hace toda esta gente aquí?- Preguntó Emily.

-Han encontrado un cuerpo, creen que es Maya.-

Al oír ese nombre Emily dejó de escuchar a su madre, la sirena de la ambulancia se hacía cada vez más lenta y lejana y la multitud pareció desvanecerse.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con la mirada siguió el trayecto de una camilla que venía del patio hacia las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia.


	15. Esperanzas

Capítulo 15  
>Esperanzas<p>

-Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?- Toby se sentó en una silla al lado de Emily y le hizo señas a la mesera para que ésta le trajera un café.

-De locos.- Respondió Emily y bajó la vista a su café revolviéndolo lentamente con la cuchara.

-Qué suerte que esto pasara justo con ustedes cuatro en la casa del lago de Spencer. Estas cosas solían coincidir con ustedes en el lugar de los hechos.- Dijo Toby mirando a Emily.

-Sí… Suerte.- Dijo la morena sin ánimos. Después de todo habían ido a la casa del lago de Spence solo para hacerlo pasar por una coartada. La verdad era que las chicas tuvieron mucho que ver y sí estuvieron en el lugar de los hechos.

-Em, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te molesta de todo esto?- Le preguntó Toby a Emily.

- Gracias.- Volvió a decir el chico ya que la mesera le había traído su café.

Emily levantó la mirada y la dirigió a los ojos profundamente azules de Toby.

-Toby, este último mes he estado celebrando mucho y la verdad es que no me acuerdo de casi ninguna noche. La noche en que desaparecieron los restos de Ali es una de esas.- Hizo una pausa y dejó de revolver su café. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando mucho.

-Creo que en cierto modo las he defraudado, ya sabes, a las chicas.- Terminó Emily.

Toby soltó su café y apoyó su mano sobre la de Emily para hacerle notar que la apoyaba en todo.

-Ellas no se defraudarían de ti.- Le dijo el chico con dulzura.

-Pero son como mi familia, si mi familia se enterara de todo lo que he hecho…- Emily no pudo terminar porque Toby la interrumpió.

-Eso es lo bueno de los amigos, no son tu familia. Los amigos te aceptan por quién eres Emily, si no te quisieran de esa forma entonces no serían tus amigos.- Toby consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

-Creo que necesitas algo en qué mantener ocupada la cabeza, con todo esto del fin de A me parece que las cuatro tienen problemas con usar este tiempo libre.- El chico hizo una pausa y bebió un sorbo de su café. -¿Sabes? Ahora que lo menciono, desde que me vine a quedar aquí hay una vacante para mesera, ¿Te parece si te la consigo?- Toby había dejado su casa para evitar a Jenna y sus padres y ahora vivía en el segundo piso del café, y al parecer ahora le estaba ofreciendo trabajo a Emily en el mismo café.

-Claro, creo que me vendría bien.- Respondió Emily tratando de mostrar ganas.

Toby tomó lo que le quedaba de café al seco.

-Ok, hablaré con el encargado y te aviso. No tardo.-

El novio de Spencer se levantó, tomó su taza vacía de café y la llevó al mesón, luego tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

El móvil de Emily sonó. La chica lo sacó del fondo de su bolso de mano y lo miró, era un mensaje.

-_¿Puedes venir a mi casa hoy a las 16:15?  
>Paige.-<em>

Emily lo leyó un par de veces como para convencerse, a ella misma, de que el tiempo que tardara en responder fuera por demorarse en leerlo. Finalmente se decidió y escribió una respuesta.

-_Lo siento Paige, quedé con Spencer.- _Lo envió.

Toby volvió pero no se sentó, esta vez se quedó de pie al lado de Emily.

-Mañana será tu primer día, espero que no rompas más tazas de las que yo en mi primer día aquí. Nos vemos Em.- Toby le dio una palmada suave y amistosa a Emily en la espalda y salió del café.

Emily terminó de tomar su café tranquilamente. Desde el día en que fue encontrado el cuerpo de Maya en el patio trasero de su casa no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, Maya. Estaba desanimada y sin ganas de hacer nada. Paige había intentado de reunirse con Emily varias veces pero Em le rechazaba todas las invitaciones sin darse cuenta, la chica estaba sumergida en una especie de bloqueo involuntario.

Se levantó y salió para volver a su casa. El mensaje de Paige le había dejado inquieta y no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o si de verdad tenía ganas de ver a la castaña. Una parte le decía que daba lo mismo verla o no verla ya que había pasado un par de semanas en las que no le había dado la hora y entonces no importaba un par de días más con lo mismo, pero otra parte le pedía a gritos desgarradores enviarle otro mensaje retractándose y pidiéndole verla lo antes posible solo para poder ver su par de ojos favoritos y escuchar su voz.

…

-¿Estás diciendo que de camino hacia acá viste el auto en el que se supone que estabas esa noche?- Dijo Aria en una pregunta con mucho tono de afirmación.

-Sí, estuve leyendo en internet y a veces las personas recuerdan cosas al ver algo o sentir algún sonido u olor.- Dijo Emily. –Hay diferentes cosas que pueden gatillar un recuerdo borrado.- Terminó convencida de lo que decía.

Las chicas mantuvieron una larga conversación de lo que pudo haber pasado con Emily la noche en la que se emborrachó y la encontraron sosteniendo una pala al frente de la tumba profanada de Alison.

Hanna estaba alterada, quería que Emily recordara más cosas de esa noche, un auto no les decía absolutamente nada.

Se hizo tarde y Spencer, Aria y Hanna volvieron a sus casas. Emily miró la hora en su móvil tras cerrar la puerta de entrada. 19:57.

-_Grandioso.- _Pensó la chica y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Se había pasado por mucho la hora en que Paige le había pedido ir a su casa, así que ya no sacaba nada con molestarla tan tarde.

Se tendió vestida en su cama y se quedó pensando en todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

-_Paige no tiene ninguna culpa de nada, no sé por qué siempre que pasan cosas que alteran mi rutina me descargo con ella. ¿Cuánto ha pasado de que no nos vemos formalmente? Más o menos un par de semana, un mes tal vez.. Después de lo de Maya, pasé una semana encerrada sin salir de casa, luego de eso volví al instituto pero no hablaba con nadie, y Paige, siempre detrás de mí para ver si lo llevaba bien y yo… Solo pude darle respuestas cortantes y pesadas. Paige, lo siento, no era yo, no era __**esa**__ Emily la que amas, amas a ésta, mañana verás a tu verdadera Emmie. Te quiero Paige.-_

Emily se quedó dormida y esa noche soñó con Alison, con Maya y con Paige.

…

Sonó la campana y todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus salas dejando el pasillo vació, todos menos cuatro.

-Espero que las tutorías de Ezra te hayan servido para este examen Em.- Dijo Aria mirando a la morena.

-Gracias Aria, haré lo mejor que pueda.- Le respondió Emily.

-Si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde a mis clases de álgebra, otra vez.- Dijo Spencer y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Te veo después de clases?- Le preguntó Emily a Hanna.

-Oh, lo siento Em, iré a visitar a Mona. Con suerte quizás me diga algo.- Respondió Hanna.

-No hay problema.- Dijo Emily.

-Suerte en tu examen.- Se despidió la rubia.

-Gracias.- Le alcanzó a decir Emily a Hanna antes de que la chica doblara por un pasillo.

Emily entró a la sala de inglés donde estaba la señora Montgomery y otros estudiantes que también tenían que dar el examen de recuperación de inglés. Desde que Ezra había dejado de dar clases en la escuela de Rosewood, la madre de Aria había ocupado su puesto.

-Hola Emily, llegas tarde.- Dijo Ella Montgomry poniendo el examen sobre la mesa de Emily.

-Lo siento, gracias.-

-Tienen 45 minutos para aprobar, les avisaré 5 minutos antes de recoger los exámenes.-

Emily empezó a responder las preguntas pero una chica que estaba sentada unos puestos delante de ella, se tomó el pelo con un prendedor y Emily recordó algo más de esa noche en la que pasó borracha la mayor parte del tiempo.

-5 minutos chicos.- Avisó la señora Montgomery.

Emily revisó su examen, le faltaban varias preguntas por responder y en cinco minutos no podría responderlas todas. Ordenó sus cosas y entregó el examen como estaba. El hundirse en el acertijo de sus recuerdos le había gastado casi todo el tiempo para dar su exámen.

La señora Montgomery notó que algo no andaba bien pero no dijo nada, sabía que Emily había pasado por momentos difíciles y creía que al no hablar con ella le ayudaba.

-Adiós señora Montgomery.- Emily salió de la sala de prisa. Necesitaba hablar con las chicas para contarles que la persona que iba manejando el auto azul de esa noche había sido Jenna.

-Emily.- Paige tomó el brazo de la chica justo cuando ésta salía de la sala.

-Ahora no Paige, nos vemos más tarde.- Emily tenía muchas ganas de ver a Paige, hablar con ella, escuchar su voz, acariciarle el pelo, besarla, pero ahora su cabeza estaba en el auto con Jenna y para variar no sabía bien lo que hacía.

Emily se soltó de Paige y apresuró el paso para salir y juntarse con las chicas. Paige se la quedó mirando con tristeza mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, pero de repente Emily se detuvo unos segundos, dio media vuelta y caminó directo hacia Paige.

Al estar lo bastante cerca empujó a la castaña contra la pared. Paige se puso nerviosa y no supo cómo reaccionar, Emily se veía bastante decidida y segura de sí misma. La castaña pensó que tal vez Emily se había aburrido de ella y de su insistencia en estar juntas, que tal vez Emily estaba ignorándola porque no la quería más y ahora con la espalda contra la pared podía darse cuenta recién de lo que pasaba y no había querido aceptar.

-Emily…- Comenzó Paige para tratar de decirle algo que la tranquilizara, la morena parecía tener ganas de pegarle. Pero Emily no la dejó hablar ya que le dio un beso apasionado en la boca.

El corazón de Paige latió con fuerza, cosa que no pasaba hace mucho, y le respondió el beso. Las chicas se abrazaron y consiguieron miradas curiosas de estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

-Necesito verte Emmie.- Dijo Paige apartándose unas pulgadas de Emily, pero ésta extinguió esa distancia y volvió a besarla.

-Yo también Paige, pero realmente hoy no puedo. Dame un poco más de tiempo por favor.- Respondió Emily y luego se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que había tomado en un principio.


	16. Tres botones

Capítulo 16  
>Tres botones<p>

-¡Jenna! No puede ser. Emily esa chica es ciega.- Dijo Hanna reprendiendo a Emily.

-Hanna estoy segura que era Jenna.- Dijo Emily con calma.

-Es difícil de creerlo Em, no estabas muy bien esa noche.- Dijo Spencer. –Además Hanna tiene razón, la chica es ciega cómo es posible que haya conducido un auto.-

-Quizás era otra chica muy parecida a Jenna.- Dijo Aria tratando de apoyar a Emily.

-No chicas, admito que esa noche estaba bastante jodida, pero sé lo que vi, estoy segura de que era Jenna la que iba conduciendo el auto de esa noche.- Insistió Emily.

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una de las mesitas de afuera de la tienda de cupcakes a la que solía frecuentar Hanna en sus tiempos de 'no popularidad' con Mona. Estaban conversando y contándose todas las novedades de cada una para estar al tanto de todo.

Emily les contó de lo mal que había hecho el examen de recuperación por haberse acordado de lo de Jenna. Aria les contó de que la Meredith con la que su padre había salido unos años atrás había vuelto y ahora estaba esperando los resultado de una entrevista de trabajo en la que solicitaba un puesto de maestra en el instituto de Rosewood al que ellas iban, y que le había contado a su padre sobre el desastre de su oficina y éste le había hecho ir a disculparse con Meredith, pero Aria no se convencía de ir a disculparse. Hanna no tenía mucho que contar mas que Mona seguía sin hablarle y solo se quedaba mirándola con los ojos perdidos sentada en su cama de loca con su vestimenta de loca.

-Mi mamá es la abogada de Garret Reynolds.- Soltó Spencer que al parecer se lo había guardado forzadamente hasta ese momento.

-¡Qué!- Dijeron Aria, Emily y Hanna al unísono.

-No me hagan repetirlo chicas.- Dijo Spencer de mala gana.

-¿Cómo puede tu mamá defender a un asesino como él?- Dijo Aria.

-¿Qué acaso a tu madre no le importa que Garret haya sido el tipo que mató a Alison y a la novia de Emily y que es también nuestro acosador misterioso?- Dijo Hanna tratando de no gritar.

Emily no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó pensando en Alison y Maya. La chica recordó una pequeña escena del sueño que había tenido esa noche.

Maya y Alison le hablaban y le decían que cuidara a Paige, que tenía muchas posibilidades de ser la siguiente en la lista.

-¿Em?- Preguntó Spencer de pie al lado de la chica.

Emily levantó la vista y la miró. Aria y Hanna estaban unos pasos por delante de camino al auto de Spencer.

-¿Vienes?- Pregunto Spencer nuevamente.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo que soñé anoche.- Emily se levantó de la silla y caminó con Spencer para juntarse con las chicas en el auto.

Spencer arrancó el motor y condujo hacia la casa de cada chica para dejarlas, primero Hanna, luego Aria y finalmente Emily.

Antes de que la morena pudiera bajar del auto Spencer le habló.

-Oye Em, el examen de recuperación de inglés es el primero de muchos más que tienes que dar, ¿Por qué no le pides a alguien más que te ayude a preparar los otros?- Spencer la miraba seriamente a los ojos.

-¿Te estás tratando de ofrecer indirectamente Spence?- Le preguntó Emily algo extrañada ya que la chica sabía de sobra que Spencer no tenía nada de paciencia para enseñarle nada a nadie.

-Claro que no Em, piensa un poco, ¿Quién fue la que te enseñó la última vez? – Le dijo Spencer forzándola a recordar.

-Paige.- Susurró Emily.

-Bingo, nos vemos Em.- Se despidió Spencer y se alejó en el auto.

-_¿Cómo será que hasta Spencer de da cuenta de que tengo a Paige casi en el olvido?- _Pensó la morena mirando en la dirección en la que Spencer se había ido.

Se quedó de pie unos minutos y luego caminó en la dirección contraria en la que Spencer había desaparecido.

Marcó un número en su móvil y llamó.

-Hola.- Contestó Paige.

-Hola Paige, es Emily.- Dijo Emily algo nerviosa.

-Em, que sorpresa.- Dijo Paige realmente sorprendida pero tratando de esconderlo.

-Paige, ¿Estás ocupada ahora?- Preguntó Emily.

-No.- Contestó la castaña.

-¿Estás en tu casa?- Preguntó Emily.

-Sí.- Respondió Paige.

Emily escuchó el timbre de la casa de Paige a través del teléfono y seguido un ruido de algo que se caía al suelo y a Paige regañando por lo bajo.

-Lo siento Emily, llaman a la puerta, tengo que irme.- Paige cortó la llamada antes de que Emily pudiese despedirse.

La morena miró la foto de contacto de Paige de su móvil y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Emmie.- Dijo Paige tiernamente y se la quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta desde el marco de la puerta de entrada de su casa.

Emily le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tú… -Paige señaló su móvil con el dedo índice y no terminó la oración. La felicidad en su rostro se podía percibir a kilómetros luz de ahí.

-Paige yo, necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Emily mirándola desde donde estaba.

Paige sonreía sin querer, guardó su móvil y abrió la puerta de su casa completamente, haciéndose a un lado para hacer espacio.

-Adelante.- Le ofreció a Emily.

La morena entró y se quedó a los pies de la escalera.

-Ya sabes a donde ir.- Le dijo Paige.

-Yo subo en un minuto, iré a buscar algo para beber.- Aclaró la castaña y fue a la cocina.

Emily se sacó las zapatillas; las veces que había estado en casa de Paige siempre había tenido que sacárselas por una regla de la casa.

Puso un pie en el primer escalón y reflexionó antes de subir.

-Voy en camino.- Avisó Paige en voz bastante alta pensando que Emily ya estaba arriba.

Paige fue a la escalera con dos vasos de limonada y arqueó las cejas al ver a Emily ahí parada.

-¿Algo anda mal?- Le preguntó Paige.

Emily tomó ambos vasos de las manos de Paige, que no se opuso, y los dejó sobre la mesita del correo que estaba al lado de la puerta.  
>Se acercó a Paige y la abrazó por la cintura pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Paige para poder tener contacto directo con su cálida piel.<p>

Al tocarla con las manos heladas, Emily sintió como a Paige se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Em.- Dijo Paige con la voz en un hilo.

Emily le besaba el cuello desnudo y la chica no pudo resistirse.

Las manos de la castaña encontraron su lugar en la cintura de Emily y recorrieron su espalda de a poco y lentamente. Ambas chicas tenías los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones se aceleraban de a poco a la misma velocidad.

Emily subió por el cuello de Paige dándole besos hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

La morena estuvo a punto de pronunciar unas palabras pero Paige se le adelantó.

-Le sé Em, mi corazón es escandaloso.-

Emily sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Y me encanta.- Le dijo a Paige.

Las chicas se perdieron en un beso esperado hace siglos. Sus manos jugueteaban entre sus ropas y esta vez el corazón de Paige no era el único que componía una sinfonía, el de Emily no tardó en acompañarlo en un dueto.

Emily comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Paige mientras la besaba. Desvió sus labios de los de Paige dándole besos por la mejilla hasta llegar nuevamente a su cuello y bajó por él haciéndole una línea recta con la lengua. Paige se estremeció suavemente y se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Emily, había algo que querías decirme.- Dijo Paige con ambos ojos cerrados odiándose por echar a perder aquel momento.

Emily volvió al mundo real y se sorprendió al ver a Paige con la camisa desabrochada completamente colgándole desde los codos y sus propias manos sobre los abdominales levemente marcados de Paige.

-Lo siento mucho Paige, no me di cuenta… Yo, me dejé llevar.- Emily estaba avergonzada, las hormonas la habían llevado a dejar a Paige casi desnuda.

-No te preocupes Fields, no le diré a nadie si prometes repetirlo.- Le dijo Paige con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

Emily se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Paige tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que sus miradas se conectaran.

-No tiene nada de malo Em.- Paige trató de tranquilizarla y le acarició ambas mejillas con sus pulgares.

-No es eso Paige, es solo que… Si tú no me dices nada no sé hasta dónde podría haber llegado.-

Paige rió con ganas y se subió la camisa a los hombros. Comenzó a abrocharla desde abajo hacia arriba y cuando le faltaban más o menos tres botones Emily le tomó las manos.

-¿Podrías dejarla así?- Le preguntó tímidamente.

Paige la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Desde el último botón abrochado de su camisa se podía ver el tercio superior del sujetador negro de Paige.

-Vamos, una charla nos espera en mi habitación.- Paige se dejó la camisa como Emily le había pedido y tomó los vasos de limonada.

Las chicas subieron y entraron a la habitación de Paige. Emily se sentó en la cama, Paige dejó los vasos sobre su velador y luego se hincó en el piso en frente de Emily apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas de la morena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?- Le preguntó Paige inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Emily respiró profundamente.

-Quiero disculparme Paige, desde lo de Maya no he sido la misma Emily, he estado distante de todos los que quiero, incluyéndote.-

-Es comprensible Em.- Le dijo Paige sonriendo.

-No Paige, sería comprensible de haber sido por un par de semanas y ya van meses en los que ni si quiera te he llamado para saber cómo estás.- Dijo Emily con tono firme.

-Si me lo preguntas, ahora estoy mejor que nunca.- Paige acarició una de las mejillas de la morena.

-Debería haberte prestado más atención Paige, pero todo esto es tan confuso…-

La morena levantó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

-No te voy a decir que no importa, porque en ese tiempo realmente me sentí mal, pensaba que ya no querías nada conmigo y eso dolía, pero podríamos decir que estamos a mano, el tiempo que yo me fui y el tiempo que andabas como zombie se anulan entre ellos.  
>Te quiero Em, puedo enojarme contigo pero aun así lo que siento por ti se va agrandando. Hay un coloso sin límite de crecimiento que lleva tu nombre dentro de mí.- Paige juntó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Emily.<p>

-Lamento haberme portado como una tonta.- Dijo Emily apoyando su cabeza en la panza de Paige.

-Si vienes a disculparte en la forma en que llegaste hoy, creo que sería muy difícil no perdonarte.- Le respondió Paige.

Las chicas rieron pero el rugido del estómago de Emily las interrumpió.

-Vaya Em, hasta una morsa hambrienta se habría asustado con ese grito de guerra.- Le dijo Paige jugando con el pelo de la morena.

-Qué vergüenza.- Dijo Emily bajando la voz.

-Ven, bajemos y cocinemos algo rico, ¿Qué quieres comer?- Le preguntó Paige a Emily alejándose para ir a la escalera.

-Pie de frutas con crema.- Respondió Emily con su mejor sonrisa.

Paige río.

-Que hermosa sonrisa.- Comentó y retrocedió unos pasos para besar a Emily.

-Vamos.- Paige tomó una mano de Emily y bajaron a la cocina.


	17. Pie de frutas

Capítulo 17  
>Pie de frutas<p>

El mesón de la cocina de Paige estaba repleto hasta la mitad con los ingredientes para el pie de frutas que había pedido Emily. La castaña estaba agachada hacia el mesón frente a Emily buscando un cucharón de madera para batir la mezcla del pie. Emily no podía quitar su miraba de la pequeña parte de los pechos de Paige que quedaban al descubierto gracias a los tres botones desabrochados de su camisa y que se veían mejor debido a que la chica estaba agachada.

-No logro encontrarlo.- Se quejó Paige.

-Sigue buscando Paigie.- Le dijo Emily embobada.

Paige notó el tono diferente en la voz de Emily y se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. La chica arqueó las cejas al seguir la mirada de Emily que seguía fija en sus pechos.

-Em, ¿Se te perdió algo?- Le preguntó Paige tratando de parecer enojada con Emily.

-Tal vez.- Respondió la morena sin desviar su mirada.

Paige se quedó mirándola a la cara y luego de pensar un par de segundos sobre las posibles respuestas a su pregunta abrió la boca para formularla.

-¿Quieres buscarlo?- Preguntó picaronamente.

Emily salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué si quiero buscar qué?- Preguntó recién aterrizando en el planeta tierra.

-Nada Em, es que no encuentro el cucharón de madera para revolver esto.- Dijo Paige con los ojos puestos en la harina.

-Tú empieza con eso, yo lo busco.- Emily saltó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y dio unos saltitos hasta estar espalda con espalda con Paige para buscar en los cajones del otro lado.

Repentinamente la morena comenzó a recordar a Maya, la chica no le había invitado nunca a cocinar juntas pero se la estaba pasando muy bien y tal vez le habría gustado repetir la escena con Maya.

Después de abrir todos los cajones de abajo comenzó con los de arriba.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que se había encontrado el cuerpo de Maya, unos meses que coincidían con las vacaciones de verano. En todo ese tiempo Emily no había tenido ganas de estar con Paige, pero eso era solo un bloqueo momentáneo, porque en verdad la chica moría de ganas de verla pero no lo hacía tal vez por una cuestión de respeto a la difunta.

-Acá no hay nada.- Dijo la morena sin ganas.

Paige había dejado de pelar las frutas y la miraba dándole la espalda al mesón con las manos a cada lado apoyadas de palma a él. Le dedicaba una sonrisa a Emily.

-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó la castaña. –Te noto algo distante, he estado hablándote y no me has respondido nada.-

Emily cerró la puerta del mueble por encima de su cabeza, bajó el brazo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Paige. ¿Realmente la chica le había dirijido la palabra en todo ese tiempo o solo la estaba molestando?

-Paige, disculpa…- Comenzó Emily. –No me di cuenta de que me habías dicho algo.-

Paige dejó de afirmarse en el mueble, se limpió las manos con restos de fruta con ayuda de un paño de cocina y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa.

Miró a Emily y tomó sus manos.

-Oye, mírame, no sé en que estarás pensando pero creo que debe ser lo mismo a lo que llevas dándole vueltas todo este tiempo. Emmie, suéltalo ya, a nadie le hace bien pasar una y otra vez algo así.- Paige la miraba con dulzura y trataba de comprender a la morena.

Emily se sentía un poco culpable por no escuchar a Paige, pero ya no pensaba en Maya, si no que ahora las imágenes borrosas del cementerio y del auto volvieron.

-Paige, la otra noche, cuando desaparecieron los restos de Ali…- Comenzó la morena pero hizo una pausa.

-Dime Emily, descárgalo.- Le dijo Paige y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para tratar de tranquilizar a la chica que se veía algo tensa con aquel tema.

-Sinceramente no me acuerdo qué hice esa noche.- Terminó Emily.

Paige dio una risita por lo bajo.

-Emmie, estabas con las chicas en la casa del lago de Spencer.- Le recordó Paige.

-No Paige, no se supone que te cuente esto pero, nos fuimos a la casa de Spence después de todo lo que pasó. Justamente para que todos creyeran que no tuvimos nada que ver.- Le contó Emily.

Paige se mantuvo callada. Había un toque de complicidad en su rostro pero Emily lo ignoró.

-Yo estuve en ese cementerio Paige, sostuve una pala al frente de la tumba de Ali.- Dijo Emily casi en un susurro.

Paige no entendía muy bien, pero de pronto su cara de complicidad pasó a ser a una con pintas de susto.

-No quiero alejarte Paige, pero esa noche yo estaba bastante jodida por haber tomádo más basos de la cuenta. No sé cómo llegué ahí y tampoco sé si fui yo la que lo hizo, pero…- Paige no la dejó terminar.

-Shhhht.- La hizo callar con ternura. –Tranquila, no llores. Ven acá.- Paige le secó una lágrima vaga que se deslizó por una de sus mejillas y luego la tomó de un brazo para abrazarla. –Lo descubriremos Emily, no te preocupes. Por ahora solo tienes que decir que estuvieron en la casa del lago toda la noche.- Le decía Paige mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Emily cerró los ojos y se dejó querer por un momento.

Paige estaba un poco nerviosa, pero lo escondía bien. Quería ser el pilar de apoyo para Emily y no le serviría de nada mostrar su nerviosismo o susto en momentos así.

-Hey, si no terminamos esto rápido las frutas se echarán a perder y tendremos que sacar nuevas.- Dijo Paige.

-Siempre matando los buenos momentos McCullers.- Le dijo Emily con gracias mientras se alejaba un par de pasos y se secaba los ojos con las mangas.

Paige mezcló los ingredientes y cuando hubo terminado vertió la mezcla en una fuente para el horno. Emily le puso las frutas a la mezcla y luego pusieron todo a hornear.

La morena atravesó el mesón y se sentó en la silla que había usado antes de empezar a cocinar el pie. Paige estaba de pie mirándola del otro lado del mesón.

-Vaya, no destrozamos el lugar, creo que tenemos futuro en esto.- Bromeó Paige mientras miraba la cocina que estaba igual a como la habían encontrado solo que con un bowl con restos de mezcla y cáscaras de fruta sobre el mesón.

-Tienes una mancha en la cara.- Le dijo Emily a Paige.

-¿Eh, dónde?- Preguntó Paige sorprendida. Se puso ambas manos en la cara para encontrar la mancha.

-Aquí mira.- Emily había pasado un dedo rápidamente por el bowl con restos de mezcla y lo acercó a una mejilla de Paige dejándole una mancha en la cara.

-Eso es trampa Fields.- Le dijo Paige sonriendo.

Emily reía y Paige puso el dedo en el bowl como lo había hecho Emily hace unos segundos, pero Emily se había levantado de la silla y se había alejado unos pasos del mesón para quedar fuera del alcance de Paige.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Paige sonriendo.

La castaña dio unos pasos bordeando el mesón para alcanzar a Emily y poder mancharla con la mezcla del pie. Pero la morena se alejaba por cada paso que Paige se acercaba.

Las chicas quedaron en lugares opuestos a los de antes y Paige notó que había un montoncito de harina sobre el mesón. Tomó un pequeño puñado de harina y se lo lanzó a Emily.

La morena abrió la boca por la impresión y cerró fuerte los ojos. Tenía harina calléndole por el pelo a los hombros y por toda la cara.

Paige reía del otro lado del mesón.

-Eso no es justo Paige.- Le dijo Emily entre risas.

La morena tomó un puñado contundente de harina y se dispuso a tirárselo a Paige, pero la castaña había escapado y estaba parada al frente de la puerta de la cocina.

Emily trotó para alcanzar a Paige y lanzarle la harina, pero Paige se escapaba.

En la cocina abundaban las risas y saltaba harina por todo el lugar.

Pasados unos minutos las chicas se cansaron y entre risas y harina se encontraron ambas frente al mesón. Paige puso sus manos en los bolsillos laterales de los jeans de Emily, y ésta tomó la camisa de Paige con ambas manos.

La castaña miraba a Emily a la cara, pero Emily se entretenía jugueteando con los pocos botones que se habían mantenido abrochados pese a la jugarreta.

Paige se acercó y la besó en la frente.

Emily desabrochó los botones y apoyó sus manos en los abdominales de Paige. El contacto pial a piel estaba entorpecido por harina sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.

La morena deslizó lentamente sus manos sobre los abdominales de la castaña, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, y las detuvo cuando estuvieron sobre los oblicuos de la chica.

-Me gusta este huesito.- Dijo Emily.

-Me gustas tú.- Respondió Paige.

Emily besó el pecho de Paige y fue bajando por su torso hasta llegar al ombligo. Dio un beso cálido sobre éste y dejó los oblicuos de Paige para tomar firmemente el botón de los jeans de la castaña.

El corazón de Paige dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir desesperado. Emily sonrió al escucharlo.

Desabrochó el botón metálico y bajó la cremallera de la chica. La ropa interior de Paige era de color rojo, muy sexy debido a la ocasión.

Emily bajó un poco los jeans hasta que se puso ver cómo los oblicuos de la chica se perdían por su ropa interior.

Con el dedo índice, Emily siguió el camino de uno de los oblicuos marcados de Paige desde arriba hacia abajo hasta chocar con su pantaleta.

Paige se había mantenido callada y solo se escuchaba su corazón escandaloso y su respiración cortada a ratos.

La morena besó uno de los oblicuos de la chica.

-Relájate Paige, no te haré nada malo.- Le dijo Emily mientras levantaba la cabeza para quedar a la altura de la castaña.

Paige la miró a los ojos. Estaba terriblemente sonrojada.

Emily tomó los jeans de la castaña con fuerza y con un firme tirón los levantó y abrochó el botón.

Los labios de las chicas se juntaron y se dejaron llevar. Seguían las ondas que formaban en sus besos y en poco tiempo se perdieron en ellos.

-Wow.- Exclamó Paige. –Cuanta pasión.- Terminó.

Emily la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿No te gustaría ir a la pieza?- Preguntó con la más picarona de las sonrisas.


	18. Asuntos

Capítulo 18

Asuntos

-Estoy harta de esa comisaría.- Dijo Hanna mirando sus uñas.

-Estoy harta de todo esto.- Comentó Aria.

-Estoy harta de que mi madre defienda a Garret.- Dijo Spencer de muy mala gana con los ojos fijos en las puertas de la comisaría.

-¿Es posible que todo haya vuelto a empezar?- Preguntó Emily siguiendo la mirada de Spencer.

-¿Te refieres a que el loco suelto sigue jugando con nosotras?- Le preguntó Aria a Emily.

-Tal vez Mona…- La morena no alcanzó a terminar.

-No puede ser Mona, la he estado visitando y no hay forma de que salga de ese lugar.- La interrumpió Hanna.

Emily se mordió el labio.

-Entonces si no es Mona…- Comenzó Emily.

-Em, tenemos que contarte algo.- Le dijo Spencer desviando la mirada de la comisaría y encarando a Emily.

En el auto de camino a la guarida de Mona, las chicas le contaron que después de dejar a Emily a salvo con su madre la noche en que el cuerpo de Maya fue encontrado, habían ido a ese cuarto en el hotel de medio camino para deshacerse de las cosas.

-Pero estaba vacío, alguien llegó antes y limpió todo el lugar.- Terminó Aria bajando la voz gradualmente.

Emily estaba asustada, se podía notar fácilmente.

-No sé qué se supone que debería pensar.- Dijo finalmente la morena.

-Ninguna sabe.- Dijo Hanna.

-Solo que parece que volvimos al principio. A está por ahí rondándonos y no tenemos ninguna pista de quién puede ser.- Dijo Spencer mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- Preguntó Hanna estirando el cuello como una tortuga para oír mejor.

-¿No es la alarma de tu coche Spence?- Le preguntó Aria.

Las chicas corrieron a ver el coche de Spencer y lo encontraron abierto y lleno de fotos que las involucraba en la desaparición de los restos de Ali.

Intercambiaron miradas de pánico y luego miraron alrededor para tratar de ver algo que pudiesen haber pasado por alto.

Sonaron los cuatro móviles al mismo tiempo.

_"Mona jugaba con muñecas, yo con partes del cuerpo. Comienza el juego, zorras"._

…

Al día siguiente durante las clases de inglés con Ella Montgomery, Emily encontró un collar de dientes y una frase que decía _'las chicas muertas no pueden sonreír'_. La morena salió rápidamente de la sala y sus amigas la siguieron al baño.

-¡Son dientes humanos!- Exclamó Hanna. –Estuve trabajando muy cerca de esos así que sé diferenciar dientes reales de dientes falsos.-

Tras discutir nuevamente la teoría de que Mona podía tener más gente trabajando con ella, el collar de dientes cayó al retrete y perdieron la evidencia.

Salieron del baño y volvieron a clases algo más tranquilas.

Emily estaba preocupada porque A estaba volviendo con fuerza y porque todavía le quedaban varios exámenes que dar.

Aria le había ofrecido que Ezra la ayudara a preparar algunos, pero Emily no se convencía.

A la hora del almuerzo las chicas comieron afuera y vieron pasar a Jenna bastante ciega.

-Te dije que esa chica era ciega.- Hanna le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Emily.

-Debe estar fingiendo, estoy segura de que ella era la que conducía el coche de esa noche.- Dijo Emily con la mano apoyada en el hombro que Hanna acababa de golpearle.

-Se acuerdan que les dije que Meredith había vuelto. Bien la cosa es que A me ha enviado esto, es uno de los pendientes que puse en la tumba de Ali.- Les dijo Aria cambiando el tema.

…

-Fue un día agotador.- Dijo a voz baja Emily mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la colgaba detrás de su silla de escritorio en su habitación.

-_Spence quedó de investigar con su madre para ver si Garret sabe algo de A, y además esto de que en verdad Melissa era el cisne negro y no estaba embarazada… Vaya, los problemas de comunicación en la familia Hastings son serios.- _Pensó la chica.

Se sentó en la cama y se sacó los zapatos de un tirón cada uno. Volvió a estar en pie y fue a buscar unas zapatillas más cómodas para ir al trabajo en la cafetería.

_-Hanna seguirá intentando hacer que Mona hable, pero le será bastante difícil después de que Mona tuviera un ataque de locos durante una visita, me pregunto quién habrá tenido que pasar por esos gritos. Para peor Caleb ha terminado con ella por sus insistentes visitas. Aria, pobre Aria, a ella le tocó ir con Jenna inventándose que tocaría el teclado para acompañar la flauta de la ciega que resultó estar bastante no ciega. No me creo muy bien su historia de que me encontró sola en la carretera, qué habré estado haciendo ahí._

Subió al auto y lo puso a andar. La chica le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos del día. Era mucha información para una sola persona, por suerte ellas eran cuatro y podían contárselo todo.

-_Bueno, casi todo.- _Pensó la chica y estacionó el auto a un par de cuadras de la cafetería.

Se bajó, le puso la alarma y caminó hasta el café.

Estaba con su delantal negro y ya estaba cansada. Solo habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos pero la chica solo quería sentarse un rato a descansar.

No estaba tranquila como los otros días mientras trabajaba. Por lo general el trabajo le servía muy bien para mantener la cabeza en otra parte como decía Toby. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque a solo unos metros estaba Jenna con una fotógrafa, sentadas frente a una mesa planeando lo que sería una gran fiesta, en la cafetería, de Jenna.

-Hey, ¿Tú eres Emily?- Le preguntó un chico moreno apoyado sobre el mesón de la caja para pagar.

Emily lo miró unos segundos, sorprendida por que el chico supiera su nombre. Ella no lo había visto nunca en su corta vida, le extrañaba no haberlo visto ya que en Rosewood todo el mundo se ha visto por lo menos un par de veces.

-Sí, Emily soy yo.- Dijo la morena poniendo una taza sobre una bandeja redonda.

-Te puedes sentar en alguna de las mesas de allá y te atiendo cuando termine con esto.- Emily puso otra taza de café en la bandeja plateada y luego un plato pequeño abarrotado con galletas de pastelería.

-Soy Nate.- Dijo el chico sin cambiar la postura.

-Bueno Nate, cuando termine esto sigo contigo.- La morena Levantó la bandeja con ambas manos y dio un par de pasos para llevarla a la mesa correspondiente a esa orden.

-Soy el primo me Maya.- Escuchó la morena a sus espaldas.

Maya no era un nombre muy común, por lo menos ella solo conoció a una.

La morena se sentó en una mesa al lado de Nate y conversaron acerca de la chica muerta.

Emily estaba recuperando recuerdos y no le cabía duda de que Nate tenía algo que ver con Maya, además le entregó un regalo que Maya había preparado para Emily pero que nunca alcanzó a entregarle. Una polera con la carátula de la película que vieron las chicas en su primera cita.

No dejaron de conversar en un buen rato, hasta que Nate notó a Jenna sentada a un par de mesas al lado. El chico no le quitó los ojos de encima y Jenna se pudo dar cuenta de aquello. La chica no-ciega, se despedía de su fotógrafa, pero aún tenía su taza de café medio llena así que se quedaría ahí por más tiempo.

Nate dejó de hablar con Emily y esta pronto se aburrió y volvió al trabajo.

El chico moreno se levantó y caminó donde Jenna.

Emily pudo ver que Jenna reía muchas veces y al final, antes de irse, le entregó a Nate una invitación a su fiesta.


	19. Ante-Fiesta

Capítulo 19

Ante-Fiesta

-Emmie ¿Irás a la fiesta de Jenna? Es en el café.-

-Lo sé Paige, iré, pero no para pasarla bien. Resulta ser que me toca trabajar durante la fiesta atendiendo a los invitados.- Respondió Emily.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas a la mesa en el instituto. Paige tenía una mano sobre una de las piernas de la chica.

-Vaya, que mal. Pero por lo menos estarás, mientras pueda verte yo estaré bien.- Dijo Paige un poco apenada. La castaña se había hecho la idea de pasarla muy bien con Emily esa noche y luego invitarla a pasar la noche a su casa. Para variar, los padres de la chica estaban fuera por cosas de negocios.

-Desearía no ir, ni si quiera por la fiesta, estoy muy cansada. Creo que estoy soltando todo el estrés que tenía acumulado.- Dijo Emily con el cuello levente inclinado hacia atrás y levantando los hombros haciendo presión con el cuello.

Paige la miró, su mano estaba un poco más arriba que antes en la pierna de Emily.

-¿No tienes un reemplazante que haga el trabajo por ti? Podríamos quedarnos descansando en mi casa.- La chica le sonreía con ternura y un poco de malas intenciones.

-No Paige, estoy atada a esto.- La morena se levantó.

Paige también se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa para los preparativos?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Por favor.-

Caminaron tomadas del brazo hasta el auto de Emily, se subieron y al poco rato estaban entrando a la casa de la morena.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Dijo la morena en voz a grito para avisarle a su madre que había llegado y no era un ladrón entrometido el que acababa de entrar por la puerta. No le respondió nadie.

-Parece que mi madre ha salido temprano hoy.- Dijo Emily al aire al notar que su madre no había salido de algún recoveco de la casa a saludarla, como de costumbre.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de Emily y dejaron sus bolsos sobre una silla al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Paige se quitó la chaqueta. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca con la parte de la espalda bordada al crochet que dejaba descubiertos varios pedacitos de espalda desnuda, unos jeans ajustados y muchas pulseras en las muñecas.

Emily se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama.

-No quiero ir.- Susurró.

-Llama y di que estás de muerte, ellos podrán arreglar con alguien más.- Dijo Paige de pie frente a Emily.

La morena levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Emily sintió mariposas en el estómago. Se levantó y quedó de frente a Paige. La abrazó juntando sus manos detrás de la espalda semidesnuda de la chica y dio media vuelta para dejar a Paige de espalda a la cama.

Se inclinó hacia Paige y le besó una mejilla para luego ir besando uno a uno los milímetros de piel hasta llegar a sus labios. Suaves. Rojos. Cálidos. En unos segundos las chicas estaban sobre la cama, Paige contra ella de espalda y Emily sobre Paige. Se miraron unos segundos, ambas sonriendo por aquel momento en que al fin volvían a estar juntas.

Se besaron con ganas, y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos como exploradores en la jungla.

Emily tomó la blusa de Paige desde abajo y la levantó, Paige estiró ambos brazos y la morena le quitó la blusa dejando a la pelirroja solo con un sujetador cubriendo sus pechos.

Paige apoyó sus codos en la cama y miró a Emily coquetamente. Emily le besó la frente y luego en la boca. Las manos de la morena se posaron sobre la cintura de Paige y luego bajaron por el mismo camino que habían descubierto la vez pasada hacia el botón de los jeans de la chica. Lo desabrocharon y bajaron la cremallera nuevamente.

El corazón de Paige estaba acelerado, la chica sentía un calor interno por todo el cuerpo y no podía dejar de juguetear con los labios y la lengua de Emily.

La morena bajó los jeans de la chica unos centímetros más, los oblicuos de Paige se veían perfectos. Ni muy marcados ni tampoco escondidos entre la piel. Estaban perfectos.

Ahora las manos de Emily subieron pegadas a la piel de la chica y no se detuvieron hasta toparse con el broche del sujetador de encaje de la pelirroja.

Paige sintió que el calor de su cuerpo se intensificaba aún más. La chica no quería que Emily se detuviera, quería sentir que todo lo que alguna vez expresó en palabras pudiera ser expresado de una forma física, más allá de los besos y las caricias.

Emily desabrochó el sujetador, y este siguió la inercia de los elásticos y se soltó en menos de un segundo con un pequeño salto impulsado por los mismos elásticos.

La morena se acercó y lo tomó con la boca para sacarlo. Paige tenía el torso desnudo y los jeans a medio camino del piso.

Emily volvió a acercarse y beso a Paige en la boca. Sus manos juguetearon por los abdominales de la chica y fueron subiendo lentamente, quemando la piel que tocaban y excitando la piel que faltaba tocar. Muy pronto una de sus manos se encontró con un relieve levemente circular sobre el torso de Paige, la detuvo ahí y la otra mano se deslizó más arriba para detenerse en el cuello de la chica.

La respiración de la morena estaba agitada, besó a la castaña en modo de pedir permiso y como Paige no opuso resistencia, Emily siguió.

Su mano subió por el pecho de Paige y le dio un masaje apretándolo en formas de círculos imaginarios. Paige tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta.

Emily bajó con la legua pegada al cuello de Paige, dándole pequeños mordiscos en éste haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera de vez en cuando. Bajó por entremedio de sus clavículas y siguió en dirección contraria que la mano que tocaba el pecho de Paige.

Con la punta de la lengua, Emily toco el pezón de la castaña y ésta emitió un gemido casi inaudible. Jugó suavemente con su lengua sobre el pezón y luego lo besó.

Lo besó una y otra vez moviendo su lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Paige se balanceaba al ritmo de Emily sobre la cama. Se dejaba llevar.

-Te necesito Emmie.- Susurró Paige.

Emily jugaba con los pechos de Paige, uno en su boca y el otro manoseado por una de sus manos.

La mano libre de Emily bajó desde su cuello hasta el oblicuo de la chica. Encontró el pequeño hueco que dejaba entre el hueso y la pantaleta. Se aprovechó de éste y puso dos dedos en él para tomar la pantaleta y bajarla. La maniobra se vio entorpecida por los jeans, por lo que la chica dejó los pechos de la pelirroja y con ambas manos le bajó los jeans, se los quitó y los lanzó a los pies de la cama.

-Eres tremendamente guapa Paige.- Le dijo Emily mirando a la chica casi desnuda sobre su cama.

Paige estaba sonrojada completamente. Uno de sus pechos brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de velador de la habitación, estaba cubierto por las babas de Emily. Los pezones de la chica estaban rígidos, tanto que a la chica le dolían, pero no se quejaba porque lo que Emily hacia le gustaba, la embobaba, le fascinaba la facilidad que tenía la morena sobre su cuerpo.

-No te detengas fields.- Le dijo Paige con los ojos entrecerrados. La chica se sentía en las nubes, cada vez que Emily la tocaba sentía electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en un lugar. Un lugar específico. El único lugar de su cuerpo que aún estaba cubierto con algo de ropa.

Emily apoyó las rodillas y las manos sobre la cama y miró a Paige a la cara.

-Etás como quieres.- Le dijo la morena.

Paige abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada por el cuerpo de Emily. La morena tenía toda su ropa en su lugar. Paige no lo encontró justo. Se sentó en la cama y en dos segundos las chicas estaban de pie. Paige llevó a Emily hastaque su espalda estuvo pegada en la pared.

La castaña tenía una mano sujetando el cuello de Emily para besarla y la otra mano bajó hasta el botón de los jeans de la morena. Bajó un poco más la mano hasta la costura de la entrepierna y presionó despacio. Emily emitió un gemido. La castaña presiono otra vez la entrepierna de la chica y sonrió.

Emily separó a Paige unos centímetros, se desabrochó los jeans y se los quitó. Se sacó la polera que llevaba puesta, quedando así, solo en ropa interior.

Paige miró a Emily de arriba hacia abajo. Se acercó a ella y le quitó de encima el sujetador.

Los pechos de Emily eran firmes y se mantuvieron en su lugar. Paige puso ambas manos sobre los pechos de Emily y los manoseó hasta el cansancio. Emily gemía con los ojos cerrados amando la sensación que el manoseo de Paige le causaba.

Con el índice y el pulgar, Paige presionaba los pezones de Emily.

-Paige.- Dijo Emily entre susurros.

La morena tomó una de las manos de Paige y la arrastró sobre su piel hirviendo hasta sus bragas.

-Estamos atrasadas Emmie.- Dijo Paige al oído de Emily.


End file.
